Vampire Lord's Heir
by De4thknight
Summary: Man named Gabriel got his life turned around thanks to a vampire that turned him into one and was force to enter a school full of supernatural beings. He doesn't know that his life will be change forever as he will soon become a vampire like her and must take the throne to become the next Vampire King. (This story is cancelled)
1. Chapter 1

Gabriel: eighteen years old who appears to be younger than that, short blonde hair and blue eyes, wears black and white school uniform and wears a red and silver cross pendant. His life would soon be turned around by a special someone who has been watching him for some time now and right now he is about to get his life turned around and enters into the true world that he has never seen before.

Gabriel just finish school and is about to go for a holiday with his friends, he and two of his friends stands in one of the classrooms talking about where to go this time around, he would just sit there by the teachers table looking up at the two talking to one another while he was just thinking about something else.

"Yo... Gabriel... Gabriel can you read me?" one of them said looking at him; he started to flick his hands in front of him.

He finally gets out of the zone looking up "What?"

The guys slightly laugh at him "Damn keep that up and you won't be getting yourself a girl... by the way how is your job hunting going?"

He sighs and looks away "Don't bring that up..."

"Well this is your second job your about to do, do you think you can get in this one?"

"Getting that job in that work place is my last shot, if i don't get this then i will be getting kicked out of my apartment and will be stuck with my mum and sister."

"Well good luck man... hope we see you again... as for me i got to do more school junk at this academy, damn that's annoying."

"Maybe i can get into it." Gabriel slightly smiles at him

"No way man you won't be able to get into this one..."

"Fine then..."

The three heads out of school before midnight comes by, Gabriel goes to his apartment noticing a few boxes full of his stuff, getting ready to head back home if this job fails, he would turn on the living room lights and the kitchen for him to have some beef noodles by the table, turning on the kettle to boil it up then pours some in the cup of noodles and waits for a while before eating the noodles.

While he was eating he started to worry for the moment but he place his hand over his cross that he still wears then let's go and continues eating his noodles until there is nothing left, dumping the cup in the bin then changes clothes, wearing something else for tonight. He takes off the school uniform and wears normal clothes, he puts on a gray shirt with a shield in the middle and two eagles facing the other ways of one another, their wings were spread to the side behind the shield and there was an A in the middle of that shield while the words 'Adversity' all in capital letters lies at the top. He covers most of it with his black jacket with white symbols all over it around the arms and the back and front, putting on just normal black pants and heads out of the apartment, locking the door before moving by the side of the road heading towards a bar that was close nearby, moving to the city for him to see if he has the job or not.

He sits in the corner drinking some water waiting for the man to arrive, he did checks around seeing some good looking women but he would stop for the moment as he spots a woman with white long hair standing by the counter of the bar taking a sip from her drink he was about to get up but then someone he knew would walk over towards him and sits down next to him.

"Hey Gabriel... well i might as well cut to the chase then..."

"Yeah... whats the word, do i have it?"

"Well i am sorry Gabriel but you don't got the job, someone else that was more qualified to be able to fill in that slot."

"Are you serious?"

"If i wasn't serious i wouldn't be here. Look the situation changed okay we already had many people that wanted this job but we couldn't get all of you, we found only one person to fill for that job and it wasn't you."

He sighs looking to the side "Unbelievable."

"Besides we couldn't pick you because you don't seem to fit for the drop." He leans forward "You do not have a car, you just finish school and dropped out of an academy and got suspended once, you are holding up in an apartment but not for long so we couldn't pick you."

"Damn it..."

"I am sorry Gabriel... there's other jobs out there that you can find." He stands up and walks out of the bar.

Gabriel stands there looking down for the moment; later that night he gets to the counter of the bar and got a beer but was told to see some ID before getting a drink, he would mumble to himself before taking a sip "Those sons of bitches..."

"Trouble with paradise?" a female voice spoke out behind him, walking close to him to sit next to him by the counter

"You have no idea..." he doesn't turn his head to face her, he keeps drinking "Damn case... and now i have to head back home, head out of here."

"Oh really?"

"Since i can't pay my rent i have to get out of here, so much for a vacation out of here... i should have went to a college or an academy when i had the chance." He finishes half the glass of beer.

"Well i am sure you can figure something out..." she drinks the rest from her drink then gets up but she whispers something in his ear "Maybe your luck will change..." she then walks out of that bar.

He would turn back but he couldn't see the one who spoke to him, after that he pays for the drink then leaves the bar returning back home, halfway he would start to call his sister on his cell phone.

Took a while for her to pick up but finally she answered "Hello?"

"Hey sis it's me Gabriel."

"Oh hey brother! Did you get the job?"

"No i didn't get the job, i need your help to get the stuff out of my apartment and send them back home."

"Well uhh... sure i guess, but i would probably be coming late so i hope that's ok."

He thinks for the moment "Yeah i guess i can wait a while."

"By the way mom called me saying that to tell you that if you did fail she got an application or an academy, don't know what it's called probably somewhere close or something."

"Hmmnn alright... i have to hea-" he stops for the moment checking the phone noticing the batteries died out "That's just great..."

He place his phone away and looks up noticing cloud cover coming in, probably going to rain soon. "Can this day get any worse?"

"I can make your day better." The same voice he heard from the bar but was nearby.

He looks around seeing no one nearby "Hey... show yourself."

"Do you want your life to change?" she soon shows herself in the dark alley but he couldn't see her face only a shadow.

He looks over seeing her walking away, he would give chase "Hey!" he moves through the alley but she was nowhere to be seen "What the hell was that..." he moved his hand up holding the pendant for the moment.

He turns back and suddenly the woman was right in front of him, causing him to freak out and lean against the wall behind him, this woman was beautiful had long white hair and red eyes, she wears a white shirt that had her chest opened a bit and a short skirt and long boots.

She got close to him placing her hand over his shoulder "Do you want to be different?"

He would remain silent, his eyes wide looking at her red eyes as she looks back at him. "Do you want your life different? I can help you with that if you trust me..."

"Trust... you..."

"I guess you would have to find out." She smiles holding him against the wall then got close to him, she had the fangs of a vampire and then she would bite hard on his neck, biting down on him hard causing his pendant to go falling down his shirt onto the ground.

He froze feeling the immense pain he is getting from that woman, he couldn't get off of her and soon with that loss of blood he would fall to the ground felt like he was about to pass out, sitting down against the wall while she backs off licking her lips with his blood.

She looks down at him "Well then... your blood is different from the others i have taste... i guess my father was right about you..." she said to him as he was close from getting a pass out. "Well don't die on me yet... i am not here to kill you." She got close to him holding him sitting there not letting him fall to the ground "I am here to set you free."

She moves back and moves her hand close to her face so she can bite herself, drinking as much blood as she can in her mouth then moved closer to him seeing his eyes half closed, she would open his mouth then kisses him, sending her blood go down his throat, some blood would go down his face, he doesn't know whats going on but soon he started to feel warm.

Once she gives him her blood she moves back "Come and find me Gabriel... you find me and i will make sure your life turns around..." She lets go of him and he falls to the ground soon he passes out in front of her "Sleep now Gabriel."

The sun rose up and dawn went by, Gabriel was still asleep but instead of lying in the alley he was in the apartment just lying on the ground inside the living room. He would slowly get up feeling his head was killing him, felt like he had a hangover but he remembers what happen last night but he couldn't remember what happen to him in that alley way but the moment he tried to figure it out he would see a flashback of that woman and another one of him getting bitten in the neck, he moved his hand over his neck feeling no wound or anything, it was just normal and cleared like it never happen.

He moves to the bathroom and checks the mirror looking at his neck seeing nothing "Was it... a dream... felt real..." he soon noticed that his pendant was gone "No..." he looks back and runs to the living room looking at the ground "Where is it... where is-"

Suddenly someone was hitting the door hard outside, it was the apartment manager "Gabriel hurry up and get out of there, i got folks ready to get into that place!"

"Just... give me a minute!"

"Now Gabriel!"

Gabriel lets a deep sighs and looks around trying to find the pendant but couldn't find it anymore "Damn it... of all the things does it have to be that?"

He stands up and unlocks the door to head outside seeing his twenty year old sister standing there by the car hands on hips, she had long black hair with a pony tail and blue eyes like his, she wears blue jeans and a blue shirt and jacket, and she also has the same pendant he had.

She was crossed looking at him "What took you so long? I got here a while ago just for you and yet you were still asleep."

He walks down the steps scratching the back of his head "Yeah yeah i didn't know i would wake up late."

When he walks down the steps she looks at his chest noticing the pendant is gone "Oh my god you lost the pendant didn't you?!" she grabs his neck "If you lost the pendant..."

He pushes her off of him "Enough... Mina just help me out i probably put it in the boxes." He turns back and walks back up the apartment to grab one of them while she follows and does the same thing.

Just when he picks up a box he would start to see a flashback of what happen that night, hearing the words of what she said to him "Come and find me Gabriel... you find me and i will make sure your life turns around..." He was about to drop the box but he hold it tight then turns back and walks to the car to place the boxes at the back.

After that he gave the keys to his apartment manager then sits in the car while Mina walks over shutting the back and gets ready to head out "Off we go... back home little brother." She slightly smiles and started to start the car then drives off out of there.

Gabriel would remain silent leaning against the side while Mina also remains silent but she keeps looking over to him sometimes thinking of saying something but doesn't until they make it back home, after that the two gets out and moves to the small house noticing the door was locked so he turns back and walks to help Mina get his junk out of the car and in the house while she goes to unlock the door to head inside.

Later that day when it got dark his mother finally arrived and during the dinner time she started to hand over this paper of this strange symbol in the middle of this. "What is this?" he asked looking at his mother then to Mina

"Well i said about this academy... i think you will be alright being a part of a new school..."

"Are you sure... i mean i just got out of my school and i just got kicked out of job..."

"Then it's perfect for you to start again at the academy, someone dropped this and i thought maybe use this advantage, just take it..."

"Just do it Gabriel... your pretty much going to slack off around here anyway." Mina said while eating

He lets a deep sighs "I don't have a choice in this don't I?"

"You got a choice... were just helping you out darling..." she smiles while finishing off her food then started to clean up

After that he goes to bed with the paper noticing the time of the pickup is early in the morning, he would think about this then place it down and tries to sleep, he bets on his life he would start getting dreams about her again and he would, seeing her appearing and biting his neck, he even started to blush a bit as she kisses him while he was down, he felt that moment and kept seeing it a few times but after that he finally wakes up as his alarm clock went off causing him to sit up off the bed looking over at the clock then moves his hand over his neck not feeling the pendant, because of that woman he lost something important to him, now he has broken his promise he did long ago.

Gabriel would get ready for this school wearing just his clothes and stands outside saying his farewell to his sister and mother, heading towards the location where the bus will be stopping, it won't be long before one will come by and will be jumping on the bus to head off elsewhere. Once he got on that bus he was the only one on there he felt like something is wrong but this was correct this is the bus he has to get on to get to this academy but he has never heard of this place before but he would just have to put it up and hope for the best.

He sits at the back thinking about alot of things, thinking bad things are about to happen and he will probably get kicked out of that academy as soon as something bad happens, he looks out the window seeing a tunnel they are about to head through, once the bus gets through the tunnel he notice something strange is going on, it felt like an earthquake is happening inside this tunnel causing him to hold the front seat tight looking over at the bus driver smiling as he keeps driving, he did notice that the walls inside this tunnel started to change weirdly he can't even describe or know what the hell is going on.

"What is happening... hey buddy whats going on around with the tunnels?" He stands up after the earthquake was over

"You will find out." He starts laughing as he keeps going, making his way out of the tunnel.

After that he stops and gets off the bus looking out seeing this place all dead, the trees were dead and the ground looked like it was blighted, felt like he walked into a Halloween place but he hasn't been here before.

He looks back at the bus driver "Is this even the right place?"

"Yep... welcome to Yokai Academy." He closes the bus door and drives off elsewhere.

Gabriel lets a deep sighs looking back "Well then... guess i got no choice... on i go." He started to move through the forest seeing a path that has to take him somewhere, heading through he keeps walking until he makes it to this place.

Gabriel keeps moving forward he felt like he was being watch from the wilderness, he continues moving forward until finally he quickly turns back "Whose there?!" He shouts out but he saw bats flying over him heading elsewhere. "Bats..." he lets a deep sighs "Unbelievable..." he turns to the side then suddenly he took a hit from a bike that was falling down the cliff that was close to him, hitting his face and sending the rider and him to the ground.

He slowly wakes up feeling a sour on his back he slowly sits up "Damn it... damn who did..." he looks over seeing a girl lying there. He quickly gets up and moves over to her "Hey... you alright?"

She slowly moves her head up "My... head... whats your problem..." she looks up at him and froze for the moment, she has green eyes, flaming orange hair, and fair skin. She keeps her hair tied in two bushy ponytails with big red bows. Her outfit is her school uniform, which is unlike others.

She wears a white shirt and a red sailor girl top, with buttons and a tie split in two. She wears a short yellow-green skirt and long red-brown stockings with a white stripe at the top. She wears brown prom heels with bows and has a little bracelet on her left arm.

"Did you have to ram in front of me?" she stands up looking down at him

Gabriel stands up "Yeah sorry about that, you just came out of nowhere..." he takes a step back looking at her clothes "Your heading to this academy also?"

"Yeah... of course."

Gabriel looks over to the bike and walks over to pick it up "Here... sorry about that you just came out of nowhere..."

She walks over to him "Yeah well i didn't expect that would happen..." she takes the bike off of him "But... thanks..."

"The names Gabriel..."

"Kokoa..."

"Shall we?" he nods to the side then walks forward heading back on the path

She would follow him walking by the side of her bike "First time being here?"

"Yeah... thought of giving a shot at this place since i didn't have my shot at this other academy..."

"Well i know my sister is here... and when i find her..."

"Hmn?"

"Oh nevermind..."

He sighs and keeps walking, Kokoa looks at his neck feeling this sensational urges to bite him but tries to stop herself, she hasn't felt like this for a long time the last time but she started to figure out he isn't like her and with that she would keep an eye on him but she looks forward seeing the top of the roof of the academy.

"There it is... Yokai academy..."

"Yeah... seems like it. Well Kokoa until next time..." he started to head over towards the place then she would follow him, there they will meet many people at the front of the academy, some were like them while others wear the school uniform greeting others as they walk inside heading towards the gym.

"Maybe this might turn out to be fine after all." He thinks about it as he walks towards the crowd "Let's find out..."


	2. Chapter 2

A new day arrives at the start of Yokai Academy as Gabriel and others just like him enter this school while others were outside and inside either greeting new faces or seeing old faces again as he just arrive at the start of this place, he and other people who are new heads towards the gym just to set them up for the classes and places they need to attend to, once that was done they all head to their dorm rooms there they can pick a room to stay and lucky for him Gabriel got a single room for him while others got their own together or not, once he got in there he notices school uniform lying on the bed, he lets a deep sighs and closes the door and locks it and started to take off his clothes and puts on the uniform and heads out of his room to join the other guys heading out of there moving to their classes.

"So far so good." He said to himself moving with the others.

Someone would bump into him from behind while they all walk out of the corridor "Excuse me... sorry about that."

"No worries." He looks over at the person who bumped him.

The person looked like he as seventeen, having short mahogany hair and blue eyes, wearing the same uniform and had a chain wrapped around his neck, he looks at Gabriel noticing he has the same eyes "Hey... look at that... same eyes."

He slightly laughs looking forward while walking "Well were not exactly brothers..."

"Yeah... well shame i don't have a brother... only got a sister."

"She hot?"

He turns his head to him and doesn't say anything. "Bad idea." He said then looks away

They head towards the academy and then they went separate ways, he took a class with Kokoa while Gabriel took a different class with nearly all the freshmen while the rest were here a year ago. Gabriel takes a seat at the corner of the class looking at the others nearby then remains silent waiting for the teacher to arrive, her hair is shaped as cat ears, while wearing a white blouse, orange skirt, low heel sandals, and her hair is sandy blonde and apparently shines in the sun.

"Welcome newcomers to Yokai Academy, i am Miss Shizuka Nekonome, here to help you lot get into shape."

"Is this a P.E class because i think i went in the wrong area..." one of them said to himself

Gabriel looks over to her "Didn't expect teachers would be that hot..." he slightly smiles "Well i got a perfect class." He thinks to himself

"Now remember the rules... don't cause trouble with other students or there will be consequences, always show up early meow. One more thing, don't reveal your monster forms in the academy, stay as your human form."

"Don't reveal your monster form..." he thinks to himself "What a... wait what..."

"Hmmn i could have sworn i smell a human in this classroom..." the man nearby him said moving his arm back on his seat "I got that stench the moment i walked into this class..."

Gabriel looks over to him and thinks to himself "Is this for real?" he would think back of when that woman bit him like a vampire "So that woman... she is a monster, that means that..." he froze for the moment knowing the whole classroom is full of supernatural creatures "Oh damn..."

"Oh don't be ridiculous Saizou no human can be at this academy, if there was one then they will surely be found and killed."

"Killed?"

"Yeah well i still smell the stench of a human..." he said and sticks his long tongue out looking over to Gabriel.

Gabriel sits there not turning his head to him, he remains silent for the whole time not saying anything, just plays cool and hope for the best that no one knows about this. After that he heads out of there moving away from anyone or anything "This can't be happening..." he said to himself in his mind while walking "I'm in a school of monsters... how did i even get here..." he keeps moving outside. "This place... i shouldn't be here... i knew some bullshit would happen... every time..."

He finally got out of that place and moves into the wilderness, Kokoa would be in the school looking out the window seeing him escaping, she probably already knows what he's thinking about due to him knowing the rules of if a human arrives here. Gabriel heads to the wilderness but he wasn't along as someone was nearby but he keeps moving and heading towards the area where he got off the bus, hoping that the bus would return again so he can get out of here before anyone would find out he's a human.

While he continues going he would felt a strong heartbeat of his heart felt that woman was nearby causing him to freeze for the moment stopping where he was and looking around "Your here... aren't you..." he said mumbling to himself

He turns back then he gets punched across the face sending him falling back to the ground. "I knew it..." the one from before, the one called Saizou appears behind him placing his hands in his pocket looking over to him "I smell the stench of a human anywhere..."

"What the hell are you?!"

"You want to know what i am?" he smiles and his long tongue comes out and soon he started to get more muscular until his clothes rip off having this gray skin clothing of this some sort of troll. "Your... a... troll?"

"I'm an Orc you moron!"

"You look... weird..." he slowly gets back up

He charges at Gabriel and punches his chest sending him crashing through a broken tree falling to the ground again. He walks over towards him while he tries to get back up but he starts coughing a bit as he couldn't breathe well since he punched him hard in the chest but once he slowly got up Saizou takes another kick to his chest pushing him back away close to the bus stop area, noticing the sign that was close to him.

"Damn it... so close... and now I'm going to die..." He slowly turns back looks at the guy's feet walking close to him, he looks up at him as he stands there about to step on his face. "I guess this is it for me... it's over... finally over..."

He was just about to step on him but suddenly he notices the sky became dark as something was coming towards them, noticing the moon became red for the moment and the bats started flying past him causing him to move back moving his hands around to stop the bats from attacking him but they weren't getting him instead they were going somewhere else by the edge of the cliff forming all together to form a person.

Saizou looks over at the bats then one of them would fall to the ground showing a red eye of a person that is inside the group of bats "No way... you're..."

The bats would then go scatter forming the woman Gabriel kept seeing all the time, the woman with the white hair and red eyes, wearing the school uniform and also wearing the pendant Gabriel used to wear. She started walking towards them once the bats disperse from her, she yawns a bit as she walks over turning her attention to Saizou.

"No way... you're a vampire... a full blooded vampire.." he takes a step back a couple of times as his body was shaken by her "Pull yourself together man... you beat her then you will become more famous than anyone... there is no way i can lose." He charges towards her while Gabriel just lies there watching this moment.

She charges towards him and jumps above him "You need to learn your place!" she swings her legs for a strong kick, kicking his face sending him flying towards the trees, breaking down the sign and destroying a couple of trees in the process.

"Touch Gabriel again and you will regret it, do you understand?"

"Yes... i... understand..." he lies back passing out cold.

Gabriel slowly tries to move back away from her as she slowly turns her head to him started moving towards him, he keeps moving backwards then tries to get back up but he got up too quickly causing his pain to hurt badly then falls forward but she would catch him, wrapping her arms around him as he passes out, his face goes between her breasts as he just stands there, she smiles at him for the moment then takes him away from here, taking him somewhere else but in the same world just so they can finally speak together alone without anyone noticing this.

Later on Gabriel slowly wakes up after what happen, slowly opening his eyes seeing only a bit of a blur for the moment, once he sits up he would start to see clearly as he sees her yet again, once his vision was cleared he looks over to her causing him to move back as a shock seeing her.

"Calm down i am not here to kill you."

"Your-"

"A vampire if you didn't figure it out. Me biting you in that alley way, me giving you the blood and that loser saying vampire right in front of you." She stands up "I am Moka Akashiya."

"So this school... there all full of monsters just like you and him. How did i get here?"

"Well if you forgot you came here on a bus."

"Don't play dumb! How did they let me come here and how did i manage to get inside this academy and this world... there is no way they don't know I'm human so you better start talking or I'm getting the hell out of here!"

She remains silent for the moment just standing there then she crosses her arms "Don't yell out loud... i don't want people hearing us, you keep yelling back at me then i will throw you off the cliff and you will never return home."

"..." he remains silent after that.

"I guess i should clarify the parts you forgotten, yes no human can enter this place, only supernatural beings can come here in this world and because of me you were allowed to set foot here."

"But I'm a human... how did you..." he thinks back for the moment when she kisses him giving her blood to him inside his mouth "The blood..."

She smiles for the moment noticing him blushing a bit "I see you enjoyed it more than i have, you are now like me a vampire."

"A... vampire?!"

She closes her eyes for the moment "Well not yet, you are not a vampire yet this is the first time a human became a vampire so you would have to wait a little while longer until the vampire powers kick into place."

"But... why me... why of all people why did you pick me?"

"Because i have been watching you for quite some time now, you have been chosen to become the ruler of the vampires."

"Ruler... as in the king?"

"Exactly..." she moves to the side "Long ago my father was killed and because of that i could not take the throne to rule the vampires... i let my brother take it but she soon started to get this vision of an heir that lives in the city you were living in." She looks back to him "I found you Gabriel, you are chosen by my father to take the place of the vampires."

He would just remain silent hearing all this in one shot "You are the vampire king and you will take the throne and wield my father's powerful weapon, the Oculus... you wi-"

"No way!" he moves back

"Excuse me?"

"I will not become a king because some woman said i have to... i just met you and you almost killed me, sending me to this academy full of freaks and-"

"Don't... call... us... freaks..." she moves closer to him "You are now one of us so you will accept what i have told you, you will become a vampire and you will have to accept this role as the king of the vampires."

"Oh yeah... well i order you to back off."

She slightly laughs and moves back "Of course but you don't order me around."

"You said i was the king so am i not the king?"

"Don't push your luck, or you will regret it." She moves away from him "Look all you have to do is just keep your mouth shut about all of this, you tell anyone and i will kill you and i don't care what happens."

"Damn you don't really care if i become the king or not."

"I do care that you become the king but there can be other people who are willingly be able to become the king of the vampires."

He sighs "Fine then... but what the heck am i suppose to do?"

"Just do what you do in the academy, i will watch over you for now."

"Like a guardian?"

"I don't like this but you don't tell me what to do; only my mother does. Do you got it?" she looks at him with a serious look

"Fine then... i will pretend nothing is happening... later on we will have to have a talk again."

"Very well then let's go back to the academy." She turns back walks back while Gabriel would follow.

When they made it back to the academy many of the students looks over towards them in a shock seeing Moka walking by Gabriel's side down the hall heading to their classes, the men were pretty much jealous that Moka the popular woman in school is with someone like him although they don't know much but they can tell he isn't that much popular while the girls started to hate Gabriel for walking by her side, he lets a deep sighs ignoring their comments their saying behind his back while Moka keeps walking by his side.

"Well this will be a pain in the ass."

"You will get used to this..."

"Get used to hanging with the popular vampire in this school?"

"You will be fine, when you are on your break i will be at the top of the roof if you wish to see me." She stops looking at him "Don't go anywhere; you cannot leave this academy without me knowing about it. If anything happens to you i will know and i will come to help if someone else tries to threaten you and tries to fight you."

"Alright alright... i will do what i am suppose to do in this academy, i will meet you at the top but the way you are doing all this it's almost as if you are-"

"Just get to class and think about what i say do you got it?"

"Okay i got it." He turns back and walks to the classroom while she goes off elsewhere to her classroom

Gabriel would try his best to at least learn at this but half of himself keeps thinking about what Moka said to him, him becoming a vampire king, him possessing the vampire powers but not yet unlocked but it also started to get weirder that she will go with this, follow him and protect him against anyone who dares try to pick a fight with him but with whats happening out there he will probably have to deal with her fans.

Later on he would be focus on the work at the school, doing the maths for the rest of the time then once he got free time he got out of that classroom and moves to the top of the roof of the academy, there he will find her standing there looking out at the view, seeing her hair moving backwards as a soft wind blows over them, she had her eyes closed but she felt his presence.

She looks over towards him but he speaks out first "Alright... i will do this whole thing for now... but right now i do need your help."

"So you finally understand?"

"Yes... i have done alot of things and i kept getting pushed against a corner, got kicked out of my job, got stuck at home due to getting kicked out of my apartment but the whole king thing i don't want to deal with that right now, i just want you to help me out with the vampire problem and all of this."

"Fine then."

"One more thing." He raises his hand pointing at the pendant "That pendant, i want it back now."

She looks down at it "I always knew you would ask for it back." She looks back at him "I tell you what; if you defeat me then i will do what you want and the first thing will be me giving you back the pendant."

"Do i really have a choice?"

"Well i know you want this back and i know you want to unleash the power of the vampire inside of you, so i will help you release the vampire power then after that we will have our little skirmish." She smiles at him "I am going to enjoy this."

"I am not sure if i should enjoy this but i will do this just as long as i get back that pendant no matter what, i will do anything."

"Then we got work to do."


	3. Chapter 3

Next day after the discussion on the roof Gabriel and others moves to the gym for an exercise game of playing dodge ball, Gabriel and three others were the last people left on one side while the others had more than what they had, they continue throwing balls towards them but Gabriel keeps moving to the side avoiding the attacks like he can see them slowly moving towards him, probably the work of his vampire powers. Moka was watching Gabriel from a far watching his progress avoiding the projectiles until finally he gets a hit on the leg causing him to fall forward to the ground hard then gets another hit at the top of the head by another player, after that the whistle went off and that was a wrap.

Gabriel slowly gets back up "Damn didn't... see that coming..."

"Yeah you almost avoided all the shots but you didn't see the one below..." One of his teammates walks towards him; he was the one from before the man with the mahogany hair. "Looks like you're a good dodger."

"Well i didn't avoid all the hits..." he moved his hand over his head that still hurts then looks down seeing a bruise on his leg when he tripped "Damn..."

"You need to go to the medical area."

"Nah I'm good..." he looks over to Moka as she walks away. He too walks out of the gym and goes somewhere else heading to the cafeteria for something to eat.

While he was in there some people gave him the look as he goes to get some food, probably still upset about him and Moka. Gabriel decided to walk out of there once he has some food then goes outside sitting alone looking out at the view wondering where Moka is at the moment. While he started to eat he did started to hear someone crying out, noticing someone nearby who fell to the ground, a female who probably hurt her leg. He decided to walk over towards her to see if she is alright, once he got close she slowly raise her head up with an innocent look at Gabriel.

She has light ocean blue hair, which is tied back with a purple maid headband that has one star on the side. She has deep purple eyes and thick eyelashes and also has big breasts which she takes great pride in. She wears a plain long-sleeved white shirt with a red bow tie, plus a pale yellow colored vest and a light brown checked skirt. She also wears white leg warmers and plain black dress shoes.

"Hey you alright?"

"Yeah... i slipped." she looks back.

"Here let me help you up." He lends her his hand for her to take it, she would grab his hand and jumps up quickly, she got too close to him causing him to take a step back as she presses her breast to his chest "..."

"Oh you alright?" She said to him as he takes a step back

"I am fine; maybe you should go to the nurse's office."

"Thank you, can you take me there?" she smiles at him then winks at him knowing he would blush for the moment

"Uhh i ca-"

"Thank you." She grabs his hand and walks back inside while he just lets a deep sighs walking with her to the nurse's office.

Moka was nearby and saw the whole thing; she had a can and crushed it with just one hand knowing who she was so she started to go after them before she does something to Gabriel. They move to the nurse's office and during that walk most of the people who saw him walking with her started to get jealous yet again as she was another popular girl in that school, probably just like Moka but maybe Moka is more popular than she is, while they walk to the office she moves closer to Gabriel, wrapping her arms around his arm while walking also pressing her breast to his arm but he tries to ignore it for now but he did started to get this feeling that he started to like her even though she is just a stranger to him but it felt like he knows her well.

"By the way my name is Kurumu Kurono." She whispers to him in a seductive way.

"I'm... Gabriel... just call me Gabriel..."

She smiles at him while walking "Nice to meet you Gabriel."

As they walk in the nurse's office they notice no one was around, Gabriel walks forward while she stays by the door and closes it, Gabriel checks the area seeing no one around then turns back about to say something but notices that she locks the door smiling at him as she started to get close to him.

"Are you in love with me yet?" she said getting close to him

"What? I just..."

"It's ok..." she presses her breast against his chest yet again causing him to move back yet again but he falls to the side of the bed behind him then she lies on top of him "Please take me now..."

"What?! You mean right here? We can't do that?"

"Why not? i know you want to be with a woman like me." She moves closer to him placing her hands over his arm to hold him where he is "Just one little kiss, it's just you and me in here."

The moment she was about to kiss him she felt something was wrong then moves her head back seeing his eyes glowing red for the moment "Her... that son of a bitch! She marked you didn't she?"

"What are you talking about?"

She moves off of him then looks over seeing Moka standing there leaning against the wall "How dare you mark my boy toy!"

"Gabriel belongs to me and if you got a problem with that Kurumu then i can help you with that." She moves closer to him "Now get your hands off of him."

She looks at him then back to her "I didn't expect the great Moka Akashiya fall in love with a person like him."

"He is now a vampire so whatever you do will not work on him."

"Then i guess we have another thing to settle then." She said as she started to get purple wings on her back and a tail, her claws started to get longer and ready to charge at her while Gabriel just stays where he was, sitting up looking at the two.

"Well what are you going to do about it, you finally going to fight me?" she stands ready for an attack

"I am ready for you vampire!" she charges towards her then tackles her through the window behind them sending them outside the academy.

Gabriel got up and quickly runs after them to watch the fight seeing the two standing ready for one another, Kurumu would charge first with high speed trying to claw Moka as she backs off quickly as well avoiding her attacks and not fighting back.

"Whats the matter can't fight back?" she said as she keeps trying to claw her but soon she manage to claw a bit of her clothes but not the skin, cutting the front of her shirt a bit then her skirt and finally she gets a cut to the side of her face causing her to move back away looking down at the cut.

"Well i finally cut you..." she said moving her claws close to her face to lick the blood off of it

Moka would move her thumb over her cut then licks the blood off of it "I guess it's time for you to finally learn your place." She charges towards her and suddenly Kurumu didn't have time to avoid the punch as she took a punch to the chest sending her flying back hitting against the tree then falling to the ground leaning against it while Moka just stands there.

Gabriel just watches as Moka walks over towards her while Kurumu just sits there trying to stand back up but Moka would grab her by the neck "Look at you Kurumu, you didn't even survive my punch and i didn't even need to go full force with my kicks..."

"Moka that's enough..." Gabriel walks over to the two

She looks back at him "This is none of your business."

"This is my business, now let her go!"

She sighs and looks back to her as she just stands there not doing anything, some tears go down her face then finally Moka lets go of her and she drops to the ground, she turns back and walks back to Gabriel but walks past him not turning her eyes to him. "If you were strong enough i didn't need to beat her up. Remember that." She walks past him heading elsewhere.

Gabriel walks over to her to help her up and take her to the nurse's office to put her down on the bed "You're going to be alright, don't worry about her."

"I'm sorry... for doing what i did..." she said as she looks away for the moment

"I don't know much about Moka or you people but i will make sure Moka apologises for what she did." He turns back "Guess it's time for that fight with her..."

"What?" she looks back to Gabriel "You can't fight her... you're not going to-"

"I will fight her and i will get back what i stole." He looks back showing his red eyes "It's that simple."

Gabriel walks out of the broken window and moves towards the gym and waits for night to arrive, waiting for everyone to go to sleep so that no one shall interfere in this match, he did started to feel like this is a bad idea and will probably be destroyed by her but has no choice he needs to finally take care of this before this gets out of hand between one another and others in the school. That night he arrives to the gym and waits there for a while waiting for Moka to arrive but she was already there without him knowing about it, he only mastered the evasive actions but not the abilities of the smell but with his ability to fight will be difficult but as a human back in the past he used to do some fights at his high school and primary school due to some bullies causing trouble to him and others so let's see if he still got the moves on fighting Moka a full fledge vampire.

Gabriel walks around but soon Moka would finally reveal herself standing behind him "So are you ready for this? You do know i won't hold back."

"I am counting on it." He turns back to face her "At least now maybe in this fight i can finally try to unlock the strength inside of me."

"Well i know you already figured out the eye sight, seeing projectiles coming towards you and you are able to evade them so easily or block them. But in fighting style like me it will be difficult for you to block and evade." She stands in a fighting stance just as before

"I know but i won't stop until i get that pendant back."

"Why do you want this thing so badly?" she looks down at it

"That is none of your business."

"Very well then, I guess you can finally learn your place here in this school."

Gabriel stands ready then she charges towards him, without knowing she was right in front of him about to punch him across the face, Gabriel would see it in time in slow motion then slowly moves his head to the side to avoid her punch, he moves to the side then Moka attacks again but this time she kicks him to the gut pushing him back away from her causing Gabriel to cough a bit as he crouches down, he looks back up then she kicks him across the face sending him crashing towards the gym wall.

"Well i guess that is enough." She said standing there looking over to him as he lies there then she turns back "Let me know when you want to fight again-"

"No... Don't stop yet." He said to her as he slowly gets back up coughing a bit but no blood spills out of his body.

"You shouldn't keep moving, my kicks are strong and there is no way you can stop them." She charges again towards him.

"I won't stop until i get back what you stole from me." He stood there watching her moves as she charges full blast like before about to kick him across the face but suddenly he manage to block that attack, raising both arms to the side to block her kick, causing a heavy shake on the ground underneath them when they collide, she was in a shock to see her kick blocked by just his arms as no one has ever done that before.

Gabriel smiles at her then he tries to grab hold of her leg then tries to punch her but then he would hit her chest and lets go of her, once he lets go of her leg she kicks him against the wall yet again before jumping back away from him. The pendant was his goal in this fight, not her as she notices the pendant was gone and he was holding it still standing there holding it.

"You had a shot, why waste it on that pendant?"

"This pendant belongs to my dad..." he slowly looks up at her "I promise him i would wear it all the time and i will never lose it. I won't lose it to the likes of you!"

She stood there for the moment as he places that pendant over his neck, she lets a deep sighs and turns back "I guess you won back the pendant then, there is no need to fight again because you passed the test."

"Test?"

"I knew you would try to block my kick, and you passed it and you got back your pendant so congrats." She looks back to him

"I passed huh... well thanks..." he closes his eyes and falls to the ground, she saw this and quickly charges towards him catching him yet again before he hits the ground.

"Rest now... Gabriel..."

With the fight over the ones who watch that fight would leave that area, Kurumu and someone else that was elsewhere watched the fight, they left while Moka takes Gabriel back to his room to rest then she would leave in the darkness back to her room to remember this fight but Gabriel was not alone in that room as someone was in there waiting for him to wake up from his sleep.

Gabriel finally wakes up a few hours later; it was closely the time when everyone has to get to class. He slowly sits up from the bed still in a blur then finally he could see clearly and notices that someone was nearby.

"Rise and shine Gabriel, i knew you would wake up late but hey i didn't fight Moka in a battle." The one standing nearby the door looking over to him was the one with the mahogany hair then notices that his eyes changed red for the moment then returns back to blue.

"You're... wait you're..."

"I never really introduced myself to you. My name is Damian and i am a vampire just like you."

"You're a vampire too?"

"Yep did you think you're the only human here in this place who is a vampire?"

"No i guess not."

"Good, i guess Moka finally found a mate for her, always knew that would happen but i guess she got you by force and had a moment with you when she gave her blood to you. It's always hot when the female vampires give blood to their mates."

"You mean the blood kiss?"

"Yep... i got turned into a vampire in that way but my way was in my bedroom, at first i thought this was crazy as some type of gothic way but when she showed me her strength and her other sisters i still couldn't believe it until i came here to this place."

"Oh... wait Damian you said you're not the only human here that is a vampire... who else here is human who became a vampire?"

"Just us bro." He walks over to him "We were both turn by the vampires but i wasn't turned by Moka, i was turn into a vampire by someone else in her family, her name was Akura. It has been probably a year now since that happen so i have been here for a year."

"Damn just how many are there?"

"The Shuzen family has four sisters, Moka Akashiya is part of the family but prefers to have her last name changed due to long ago she was different, she became kind and gentle to anyone but now it has passed and the real Moka is back and this time she isn't coming back to that self again."

"Moka was kind?" he thinks about it for the moment then slightly laughs

"Yeah i laughed about that also but at least you are with a strong vampire who stays with you."

"Yeah right she just wants me to take the throne and that's that."

"Wait so you're going to be the next vampire king? You lucky bastard."

"How come you're not the king Damian?"

"King Damian... that does sound good but i was never the one to take that throne true that would be cool ruling over the vampires but my name wasn't Gabriel."

Gabriel sighs "I see."

"Hey at least you did something i couldn't do, stood up to Moka, no one besides her sisters ever stood up to her strength and her evilness, you are the only guy who has ever done that so congratulations."

"I still got alot to learn it's been a few days now and i still can't believe i am going to be the king of the vampires."

"Well you haven't got the Oculus yet."

"The Oculus?"

"It's a legendary blade for the vampires, some people tend to call it the Blood borne while it's proper name is the Oculus the Blood Sword of Immortality, the true item of the vampires."

"Wow."

"But don't worry about that sword just yet, worry about getting Moka on your side because you need it if you want to survive."

"Do you think she would ever do it, she just wants to beat me up and just let me take the throne."

"I know but i know a vampire doesn't turn someone into one unless they got a reason, she has chosen you to be her mate so you have to accept the fact that she loves you and has chosen you to be with her forever."

"Seriously?"

"Yep... my vampire turned me because she found me and chosen me to be her mate."

"Wow... i didn't think she got it in her."

"Well you really need to start liking her back, one more thing can you not tell anyone about this conversation, i don't want Moka finding out i told you that she loves you, she would kill me and her sister would have to have a fight." He would head out of his room "Just remember what i said... you just have to accept all of this bro." He closes the door behind him and goes to his room.

"Her and me... king and queen..." he looks out the window "Now i understand now Moka..."


	4. Chapter 4

Sun rises and time for another day at the academy but no sign of Moka anywhere as Gabriel and Damian walks together through the cafeteria for a chat but they notice that Kurumu sitting on the table laughing as many of the guys were surrounding her offering her gifts but when Gabriel and Damian walks in the place she watches them sitting down getting something to eat.

"Damn that succubus is pretending that fight never happen... well this wasn't the first time she fought against Moka." Damian started to eat a sandwich

"Seen Moka around?"

"Nope didn't see her come, can't even sense her presence here."

"You can sense people's presence?"

"Yeah we vampires need to work together i can help you with some of the basics of your vampire powers, your evasive actions are probably halfway complete and you have the strength to block Moka's attack but you haven't learn the rest of it."

"So your my master now... so what do i have to do for you?"

"Well you're quick."

"I know you want to make a deal with me in exchange for help."

He leans back against the chair "I need you to do something for me... it's about witches."

"There are witches in this academy also?"

"Of course there is, there's thousands of different type of monsters in this place pretty much any monster you say is real."

"Big foot?"

He starts laughing at him for a while "... Yes.."

"..."

"He's somewhere..." he looks back "I don't know..."

"Anyways..."

"Anyways... i need you Gabriel to try to flirt with this witch so that i can get into her quarters and take a doll from her room."

"Why do you want this... oh i get it, you did something and now she has this doll that can hurt you."

"Damn you catch on pretty quick man..." he leans forward keeps eating

"I am not stupid Damian... i will try to chat with this witch but if she gets my hair then i am kicking your ass."

"Oh good luck with that..."

When the classes are in session Gabriel and Damian decided to go with the break in plan instead of flirting with her, Gabriel stands in the girl's dorm room keeping a watch while Damian tries to lock pick the door, for a while later they get the door open and Damian gets inside noticing the whole room dark and full of weird gothic stuff a witch would do. He looks around for the moment then Gabriel walks in trying to help him.

"Come on i don't want to stay here all day." Gabriel whispers to him

"Shut up let me look..." he keeps looking

"I am so going to get an F at this place..."

"Don't worry we both got maths i am sure we got it in the bag when we get our assignments."

"Oh yeah..." he talks sarcastic "I will get an A in no time."

"Found it lets go." He turns back to him

"About time." Both of them run out of the room but once they turn to the side they notice the witch standing there. "You have got to be kidding me..."

This witch has pink eyes and long dark brown hair that is put up in two ponytails on each side of her head and instead of wearing a school uniform she wears a gothic outfit includes a pink corset, a long black skirt with frills at the end and high-heeled shoes.

She stood there with hands on hips but she shows them her long staff and aims it towards them sending this strong force to push them back slamming hard against the wall but they couldn't move just stuck against the wall as she walks over towards them noticing the doll on the floor she picks it up and looks back to the two but stares at Damian for a while.

"Uhm i am not with him." Gabriel said

"Oh thanks alot you betraying me already?"

"Hey i am not the one who hates you." He looks at him then back to her "Look you can put me down now right?"

"Hey if i don't get that doll then no training for you."

"Typical..."

"You are not getting away from me this time Damian." She said holding the doll and holding it tight causing him to feel the same effect.

"Oh come on..."

While she continues doing that someone would come from behind, she turns back raising her staff but lowers it was it was Kurumu standing there raising her hands up at her, with that the effect with Damian would stop but the two would still be stuck against the wall, they try to get free while Kurumu distracts her but will be hard to do so as her magical powers are still effect.

"Is this necessary here Ruby?" She looks over to Gabriel then back to her

"They try to broke into my room and steal my doll"

"All for a doll?"

"Well..." she looks to the side blushing "It is a long story to tell you."

"Oh don't start with the stories." Damian said as he continues trying to get free but Ruby would hold the doll tight giving him the same effect once again.

"Can you please let them off with a warning, especially Gabriel." She winks at him and he raises an eyebrow

"Hmmnnn..." she looks back to Damian then she lets go of both of them and started to walk back to her room "Steal my doll again and you will lose a head." She slams the door

Gabriel and Damian falls to the ground but they both stand up as Kurumu walks over towards them "Thank you Kurumu..." Gabriel said "Yeah without you we would be screwed."

"Not a problem, anything for you Gabriel." She smiles at him

"Uhh okay then..."

"How what about me?"

"What about you, if i didn't do this i would be in class."

"And if you didn't do this you wouldn't be training with me."

"Oh like you woul-"

"This isn't a good time to fight here after all you are in the girl's dorm."

"Oh yeah you're right... let's get out of here." Damian runs out of there before the girl's returns back

"Thank you." Gabriel runs after him while she stays behind.

While they were still moving away from that place there was still no sign of Moka but Gabriel and Damian walks out of that place moving towards the school but they notices that they need to head to the gym, they both have missed out on maths but they can use the rest of the time on catching up on their sports. Both of them run over towards the place and notices it was soccer this time.

Later that day after they were done playing soccer inside the gym both of them started to walk to the men's dorm area, Damian goes to his room while Gabriel returns to his room. The whole room was dark and couldn't see anything so once he closed the door he turns on the lights seeing Moka sitting on his bed, he gasp and leans against the door seeing her there.

"What the hell you doing on my bed?" he whispers to her

"There's a place i need to take you."

"Couldn't you do this in the morning?"

"No Gabriel this has to happen now." She gets up and walks close to him noticing he had a bruise on his hand probably got hurt during soccer "You should be careful Gabriel..." she grabs his hand looking at the mark.

Gabriel bushes a bit"Is this really that important?"

"Yes... i think it's time to show you what is at stake here Gabriel. It's about us vampires and the reason why i turned you."

"I know that part you already told me, i was the heir to the throne so you turned me and brought me here so i can have a better life here."

"There is another thing i should have told you but i couldn't really say it, we will talk when we make it to the place." She turns back and walks to the window to open it up.

"Uhh okay then..." he walks over to her.

"Do you trust me now Gabriel?" she looks back and grabs his hand

"Uhm... yeah i do trust you."

"Then we have to jump." She looks forward looking down at the edge

"Serious?"

"You can survive a fall like this now come on!" she jumps down and still holding Gabriel he would fall with her to the ground, both lands perfectly to the ground not breaking their legs.

"Well i guess i won't be sleeping tonight." He said letting go of her "So what's this all about?"

She started walking to the forest "I need to take you to the dimensional world of the vampires."

"Alright." He would follow her

Both of them heads to the wilderness of the forest while Damian would notice this as he stands on the roof looking down at them, he would think for the moment and decided to go shadow with them but he wasn't the only one shadowing them as Kokoa was nearby spying on Moka hiding in the forest waiting for them to head to the world of the vampires.

Moka walks over towards a small lake that lies in the forest while Gabriel stays where he was watching her do her thing by raising her hand showing a red ring she has then it started to glow for the moment and suddenly a strange purple portal started to open up in front of her in the middle of the lake causing the water to freeze for the moment letting them to walk towards it. Gabriel does stay where he was as Moka walks closer towards it but before she walks in she looks back to Gabriel then looks out behind her knowing that they are being followed by the others, Gabriel would turn back noticing Damian standing by leaning against the tree smiling at the two.

"So we're all going then?" Damian said looking to the side where Kokoa is hiding.

"I guess so..."

Moka would cross her arms "For the last time Kokoa i am not fighting you so don't try to make a surprise attack on me." She looks over to her as she walks out of hiding

"I... well... whatever..."

Gabriel looks over to her "You're... the girl from before."

She looks over to Gabriel "You're that jerk that rammed into me."

"What? You're the one who-"

"We don't have time for this, let's go." Moka turns back and walks through the portal.

Gabriel lets a deep sighs and then walks through the portal then Damian would look over to Kokoa before pressing through inside the portal, after that Kokoa would chase after them before the portal closes. Inside they were being sent through this worm hole and soon Gabriel and the others would make it to another area, standing back into a normal type of the forest knowing they are no longer at that Academy. Moka started walking forward while Gabriel and Damian look around since this was probably their first time. Kokoa would run after Moka as she keeps moving then the two would catch up to them.

"This your first time Damian?" Gabriel said

"Yeah kind of, came here once but didn't last long, she sent me to the academy then after that i stayed there for a while, i haven't seen her for half a year now." He stops for the moment "Never seen her ever since..."

"Why did she just left you there?" he looks back to him

"Akua wanted me to become strong so she left me at the academy for a while... although i didn't expect i would wait for this long, she probably left me."

"Akua hasn't left you Damian." Moka stands in front of the two with her arms crossed "She had to stay in this world to keep an eye on the things from here, she knew you would return to her one day so she has been waiting for you." She turns back and walks out of the forest.

Gabriel would go after Moka and Kokoa while Damian stands there for the moment but he goes after the two to see the view of the castle that where the vampires live at the moment, Gabriel looks up once they got out of the forest seeing this large place, a large white castle fit for a king and will soon belong to him once he has mastered his powers and is strong enough to rule over the vampires.

The drawbridge would already be lowered down for them and Akua would be standing on the other side, she has pale skin, red eyes with a slit, and blackish blue hair. She is often seen wearing the traditional Chinese cheongsam, her preferred black attire along with knee high combat boots.

They walk over towards her while Damian stands behind the group, Akua would smile at Moka as she returns, she would give her a slight bow in front of her then looks at Kokoa for the moment then towards Gabriel standing next to Moka.

"So he is your mate?" she looks at Moka

"It's best not to go there sister." She walks past him

They all walk past her while Damian keeps going but then Akua would raise her hand right in front of him "Hold it Damian... can we talk?"

"Hmmnn..." he looks forward at them as they keep walking then he turns back "Yeah whatever..." he walks back over the drawbridge and she would follow.

Gabriel was going to say something but he kept going with Moka and Kokoa while they have a private talk on the bridge, during the walk the front gate would open taking them to the middle of the castle inside. This place was large and they kept moving forward heading towards the large castle door that lies up above the stair case, they continue going towards it but before they got close to the door it would open from within and someone would come out to see the vampires before them, Kokoa and Moka would stop and looks up knowing who it was, their mother Akasha.

Akasha looks similar to Moka but with long pink hair tied by a black bow, fair skin, and green eyes. She wears a large Victorian-styled gown that is black, along with heeled platforms. She walks down with a smile on her face, walking down the steps to greet her children and the new vampire who she knew would come to this castle.

"You must be Gabriel; i knew you would come here. My name is Akasha Bloodriver and i know you already met my two daughters."

"Uhh hey... yeah i met them... but i still got alot to learn about the vampires and their powers."

"Well i am sure you will master them soon." She turns back "The fate of us depends on it." She walks back to the door

"Say how come you're not taking the throne as queen?"

She stops before going inside she turns back and so does Moka "My husband maybe dead but i was never going to be the ruler, i know you will be the one to rule the vampires here in this world, it's just a matter of time before you do." She turns back and walks to the door with Kokoa by her side "I am sure you will find a mate of your own too Kokoa."

Moka lets a deep sighs and goes after them while Gabriel stood there about to say something but he just walks after them, soon Damian and Akua would started to head towards the castle after they had their private talk together, joining back to the others in the dinner room to relax a bit while some vampire maids started to place food on the table for them to eat, they maybe vampires but they can still have normal food just like anyone else but soon during the dinner time Moka would leave the dinner room to go somewhere else in the castle, once they were finish some of them disperse while Gabriel still sits by the table near Akasha while the maids clean up the food.

Gabriel would finish drinking wine then looks over to Akasha for the moment wanting to say something but just can't at the moment still thinking about Moka for the moment, everything that is going on and the way she is it's like half the time she cares for him but the other time she doesn't seem to give a damn if he was here or not, if he died she probably wouldn't care so he must know the truth and the only person who can tell him about all this is her mother.

"So you are going to speak up now Gabriel?" She said drinking the rest of her wine from her cup

"It's about Moka... she just keeps backing off, why would she want to turn me into a vampire and not really care about me?"

She place the cup on the table "She cares alot for you, she has been watching you for some time now trying to find some way to actually talk to you, we are vampires and she cannot just confront you so she must do this by force. She is Moka but i know she is in love with you; she just doesn't want to admit it and probably doesn't want to change her characteristics."

"So does she even love me?"

"She will in due time, when the time comes she will embrace her feelings for you but for now all you need to worry about is you becoming the vampire you need to be. If you are worried that you won't see your family again then don't worry about that, you can still keep touch with them time to time but you need to stay here." She stands up "There is another thing you need to know but i am sure Moka will fill in that detail, you need to believe in her that she will soon do the right thing for you, she will protect you if you cannot fight anymore." She would walk out of that room returning to her bedroom while Gabriel stays where he was for the moment.

Damian and Akua would head off to the garden to relax and talk in private a second time, Gabriel would wonder around the castle trying to find Moka but he would spot Akua and Damian standing together by the fountain, he slightly smiles a bit then continues going to find Moka, while later he picked up her presence nearby in a room that is dark like before, he takes a deep breath then walks right in to see her. She stood by the window looking out at the blood moon in the sky; she turns towards him once he comes inside.

"What do you want now Gabriel."

"There was something you were going to talk to me about Moka, this time i want to know the truth."

She remains silent as he got close to her "I trust you Moka to tell me the rest of this."

She lets a deep sighs then looks over to him "I was told that after my father dies the one named Gabriel will take the throne, that part i told you, but there was another part that i couldn't tell you because i don't think you are ready to know about it until later on."

"We are force to be married..."

Once he said that she turns back "I... didn't really want to bring you into that problem, my mother wanted someone to become the next vampire king and it had to be you, there is no need for you to fall in love with me." She turns back "I am just a vampire wanted to do what is best for the race, nothing more."

"I know that is not true, you wanted to keep an eye on me so you can get to know me, you want to know me so in the future maybe there could be something between us."

"I didn't want you to do that for me... after what i did."

"If i didn't become a vampire i wouldn't have met this place, i would probably stay home for nearly a year trying to find a job but i can't find anything, now you have given me something i can do and that's being the vampire you want me to become." He grabs her hand "I now trust you Moka and i don't care what happens, in the future i will become the king and when that happens i am sure you will be by my side."

She looks at him for the moment blushing a bit "Would you really do all this?"

"Don't really have a choice here... but in the end i do."

Her eyes widen for the moment, she then suddenly presses her body against him to kiss him, wrapping her arms around him to kiss him the second time and he would kiss her back wrapping his arms around her in the dark room but still able to see each other, both closing their eyes to enjoy this moment between one another. Finally she could maybe embrace her feelings to him but he will know she will just be herself to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Their moment had finally happen as Moka finally gave in to kiss him a second time to Gabriel in her room while the red moon shines through the window at the two. Gabriel had his arms around her while she wrapped her arms around his neck still kissing him for a while but finally they both would have to stop and move their heads back looking at one another noticing Gabriel's eyes would change to red for now on.

She smiles at him for the moment "Second time's a charm i take it?"

"Yeah..."

"I might as well tell you the rest." She backs off from him "There is two things you need to know about that i haven't told you. There is someone else who wishes to take the throne from you."

"Really?"

"Yeah but he isn't the heir to the throne he only wishes to use us vampires on making more vampires."

"But why?"

"I know you know what a vampire does... do you know what thousands of vampires could do to a city?"

"He wants to start a war with the humans..."

"Long ago there were a few people who wanted to show our faces to the human race but they were all killed except for him, his name is Victor a vampire lord who wishes to take the throne but then we heard an heir from our father before he died, right now we want you to make us free."

"And i thought you vampires wanted to turn people..."

"This isn't funny Gabriel long ago we used to be like that but we were exterminated by the humans, after that we wanted to change and we stayed in our dimension with some vampires, those who left are dead so the ones you know now are the only vampires left, we decided to keep our kind hidden and only turn those humans into vampires unless there is a reason to do so."

"I... see... you just want to be free."

"Yes. Gabriel there is... a way for you to become human if you still wish to back out from this, i did force you to do this." She walks past him walking to the window "If you wish to take it then i don't blame you."

"Are you kidding me... this all thing is great right now... well besides Victor and all that."

She looks back a bit of a shock "You would stay as a vampire?"

"Well i seen a lot of movies and i know a vampire isn't that bad. True i have to leave my life behind but i bet i will probably be alone in my mother's house and maybe hang with my sister at this dumb job i hate, i have had bad luck but right now this is becoming maybe a good luck for me and to you, you changed me and i feel great. I don't want to lose this chance to know the true ways of the vampires and the other supernatural creatures that exist."

"So you will stay with me then?"

"Yes."

"Then you need to be strong though if you wish to become the next king and rule over us. I need to show you the next phase of this whole thing and that is the Oculus." She walks out of the room along with Gabriel to follow her heading somewhere else in the castle.

Both Gabriel and Moka goes to the study room and walks over towards a bookcase there she would pull out halfway a book and then she takes a few steps back letting a small door of a bookcase open up that could take them to a secret area. Moka would walk through the door and so does Gabriel behind her heading further down into a dark light was shown at the room they were going to. There was a large crypt with Akasha and Akua standing by a stone coffin in the middle of the room

She walks over towards it standing next to the others by the coffin looking towards Gabriel for the moment, he would walk towards them looking at the coffin being afraid for the moment but he would stay strong and stands near the coffin looking at Akasha then to Moka.

"This place was once a burial ground for the strongest vampires who have become kings for the past hundreds of years." Akasha said "They were able to become so strong all because of one thing and that is the Oculus, the blood sword of immortality." She looks at Moka and she started to push open the coffin.

There is was a weapon that lies in a coffin in a dusty display case. This weapon was a Rapier sword that is made of red and gold with strange markings carved on both sides of the blade saying 'Immortality' the handle and the ornaments around the handle were golden while the handle was black. This weapon glows for the moment and so does Gabriel's eyes as they were destined to be together.

"This weapon is called an Espada, legend says there's a lot of these weapons scattered throughout the world and my husband and the vampire kings before him used this sword." She said looking at the weapon "The Oculus is a strong piece a crown you could say; with my husband gone i must keep an eye on the Oculus just in case someone tries to steal it." She looks back to Gabriel "You could say the wives are guardians of this sword when our beloveds die in battles."

"So this sword is meant to be mine now?" he place his hands on the side of the coffin looking at the sword. Suddenly he started to get a headache as he started to see flashbacks causing him to take a couple of steps back and yelling out loud in pain.

"Gabriel?" Moka moves forward and so does Akasha and Akua while Gabriel moves back away from them placing his hands over the sides of his head.

"What... is happening?!"

Akasha looks at the sword for the moment seeing it glow bright then looks back to Gabriel "It's telling you something."

Gabriel had his eyes closed still feeling the pain of this; suddenly he started to see only black as his visions started to show him something, images of those who possess an Espada. First he sees this black sword coming towards him floating right before his eyes, lighting in black flames consuming the sword until it vanishes, next there was a large sword with the blades gray and the middle is black with mouths on it, it started to form red energy around the sharp parts of the sword. Another sword appears after that sword vanishes, showing him two swords that glows green energy creating this lightning around it then they form an X creating a short bright light creating a longer sword with the same energy but stronger, the sword zooms right into the sky as a long sword appears showing a blue blade with golden ornaments on the middle, the handle and the hilt also the sharp sides were golden glowing with blue energy then finally his red rapier sword the Oculus would start coming towards him then stabs right through his chest causing the visions to end and his headache to stop.

He falls back sitting on the ground while Moka stands near him looking back at the coffin as the blade would stop glowing. "What happen?" Moka said to him

"It showed me... swords... different swords." He looks up at Akasha "You said there were many of them but i saw a few."

"Then it has happen... the Espada's are being brought back to fight again. You probably saw the ones who the swords that have been found and are now being used elsewhere in other worlds."

"There are other worlds out there?" he stands up

"Millions of worlds out there all different, you could say there like parallel worlds but instead of this world having infinity alternative ways there's different type of worlds all different."

"Enough about other worlds you should really try to get strong in order to possess this weapon, when people find out you are the king some supernatural beings wishes to test your strength against them or try to take the weapon from you if you are weak."

"He is not ready to use it; he is still a novice and if he uses the sword now it could get himself killed." Akasha replied

"Then i will have to get strong enough to wield it." He looks at Moka "Will you help me Moka?"

"If you keep up at my training then i will help you."

He sighs "Guess this will be harder than i thought..."

"You should say that when we start the training." She walks out of there tapping on his shoulder before leaving.

"The blade shall stay here until you are ready to wield it, only we must know of its whereabouts." Akasha raise her hand in front of the coffin and it started to close up, after that the rest started to get out of there.

Akua would return to Damian as he was waiting for her in the throne room while Gabriel returns to Moka as both of them started to take their leave and return to the academy to get to work there since they are still at school so they can't keep skipping it a few times. Moka would say her farewell to Akasha before she leaves then Damian would soon regroup with them along with Kokoa to return to the forest yet again to activate the portal to get out of this world and back to the next.

Gabriel would go to bed since it's midnight while Moka stands on the roof on the dorm watching the skies thinking about what happen, she looked upset that she was able to be defeated in one move against Victor knowing she won't be able to defeat him so she needs to put on a lot of work to train Gabriel to become the next vampire king.

The next day he and the others would go back to their studies for a while until they were on their break, once Gabriel catch up on the work he missed out on he started to get to the gym to see Moka noticing the gym was in control of the fighters club and Moka was in charge of this group, when he got inside the gym she notices her beating up some of her competitors on soft mats on the ground just to make sure no one breaks their neck. Moka just kicks one of her opponents off the mat crashing against the wall while the other two try to attack her from behind but she looks back and grabs one of their hands to flip him over her to the ground, the other one would wrap his arms around her underneath her breast but she would hit him in the face with the back of her head then does a spin kick across the face to send him falling to the ground.

Gabriel stood there for the moment thinking this should be a bad idea. "Come on is that it?!" Moka said to the others and they started to move back away from her, she looks around at them then notices Gabriel about to walk out of there "Gabriel!"

"Damn..."

"Come here now."

He slowly looks back to her "Great..." he walks over towards her then spots Damian nearby walking towards them. "What's with Damian?"

"He's your new opponent." She walks over towards the wall "Fight him."

"Really?"

"Hey at least you don't need to fight a woman you can go all out to me." He stands ready to fight.

"I guess so." He does the same thing then they charge towards one another.

While those two started fighting, using their kicks and arms to block one another's attacks not to mention both of them have good reflexes due to their eyes able to see the fight in slow motion to them capable of blocking one another's attack but Damian did manage to take a few hits to Gabriel while he only took a one hit to Damian to chest but they continue going. Moka stands there crossing her arms watching the fight but Ruby was standing nearby watching this fight between the two probably here to fix the gym once they are done fighting each other, they were not the only ones that are watching this fight as someone else was nearby wasn't a vampire a different supernatural being watching this.

Damian soon got Gabriel against the wall and was about to punch his face in but Gabriel blocks it and about to hit him back by laying a kick to the side of the face but he manage to block that but he notices that his hand started to light in red energy, he pushes his leg off his face then uses his other hand that is consumed in red energy then lays a punch to his chest hitting him hard Damian could have sworn he heard a crack or two from his ribs he just hit.

Gabriel went on his knees placing his hands over his chest while Damian takes a few steps back then looks back seeing Moka walking over towards the two not in a good mood. "Did you have to break his ribs?"

"Hey you said go full force so i had to do that."

She sighs walking in front of Gabriel "You alright?"

Gabriel slowly gets back up "Yeah I'm fine..."

She sighs and walks closer to him while Damian backs away. "Come here." She would bite her hand a bit to drink up some of her blood, she got close to him and places her hands on both sides of his face to kiss him, his eyes wide for the moment and Damian looks away slightly smiling but Gabriel would drink up her blood with that kiss feeling the blood going down his throat feeling that his ribs slowly started to repair until they are fixed.

She backs off still holding his face "Better?"

"Yeah... better..."

She licks her lips and backs off "Ok you can continue now." She walks off

"Wait what?"

"You heard her now let's begin." He punches his face in once she was away.

After a while later he starts walking down the hall stretching his arms felting a bit of pain by Damian's attack "Damn that guy... knew i shouldn't have gone that far to train that much with Moka and the others. Why did i have to be a hero." He said to himself then notices Kurumu walking down the hall the other way he decided to go catch up with her "Kurumu."

She looks back to him "Hmn?"

Both of them head to the top of the room standing by the edge looking out at the nice view feeling the wind blowing through. He pretty much told her some of the details about him, about him as a human and became a vampire and started to be with Moka and the others and she already knew about the fight with him and Damian because she was there and saw most of the fight but she left before Moka would cause trouble. Right now Kurumu hasn't done any succubus powers on him yet but probably because he is now part vampire and now bond with Moka due to her blood still in her system.

"With all the stuff going on i feel like i have to just try to face all this fact that you people are real. Feels weird right seeing humans in this place?" he looks at Kurumu standing next to him

"Well you're not the only one who was once human. I am kind of half human half succubus thanks to my mother mating with a few humans in the past when she ventured into that world to find someone to get pregnant to, me and my mother are the only Succubus left."

"So your kind is close of extinction. Just like the vampires."

"Yes but my kind is close to the end anyway." She looks back and leans against the bars "Most of us here are close to extinction and right now all we have to do is survive and hope we can find someone who will fall in love with someone like us."

"Well i guess you people have big problems then, i don't think a human will try to fall in love with some of you... i can tell you will just use that lust spell you did to me that time."

"That was fun." She slightly laughs "Except for the part when Moka got involved."

"Yeah it was... well at least i can finally talk to someone else who isn't a vampire."

"Happy to help, i will keep in touch with you for a while." She was about to take her leave but she surprises him with a kiss on the cheek before walking off the roof to return to class

He looks back at her slightly smiling "Well then."

He walks down the roof to return to the next class he needs to attend to, after that he would have to head out of there to regroup with Damian at lunch to think about having another match, after what just happen he wants to at least catch up on work and not worry about what he has to do, he will continue with the training but something did catch his mind that later in a few weeks there will be a little vacation into the human world given him the right time to go see his family and catch up with them.

Moka would be outside leaning against the wall waiting for Gabriel, he still in the cafeteria so those two can chat alone since she knows about the whole vacation into the human world, she started to worry for the moment but she spots him coming out of the room by himself then hides her emotion to him, once he stood next to her she walks forward and he goes to follow her.

"Something on your mind?" Gabriel said to her while walking

"You will be returning back to the human world." She replied "I would have to return with you to your house..."

"Oh yeah..."

"I would have to meet your family, since you saw my family i have to meet yours." She stops for the moment

Gabriel looks back to her "You don't have to do that."

"Yes i do." She crosses her arms "It's a human's custom to meet one another's parents before the wedding."

"Well i know it's true but... wait what?!"

"Isn't that what we would soon be doing?"

"Woah woah woah where the hell did this come from?!"

"Well i am the one who turned you into a vampire, i was the one that made you the king so that would mean that i am going to be the queen, did you think you would take the throne alone?"

"Oh yeah now i remember, oh is that why you made me to be the vampire and not anyone else..." he looks to the side "I can imagine Kokoa turning me."

"Don't imagine that Gabriel, now then are we going back to training or what?"

"Hmmnn not right now..."

"Are you going to speak to that succubus again?" she started to get angry

"Were just talking..."

"Is that so..." she walks past him and grabs his hand "Let's go to the gym... NOW."

"Oh for god sakes... when i am king you are so not going to be my queen. Although." He would think for the moment picturing Moka lying on a large bed half naked, suddenly he got hit by Moka to the chest.

"I shouldn't have given you my blood." She walks off.

He lets a deep sighs looking up "Here we go again."


	6. Chapter 6

One week went by in the academy in that school and Gabriel and others have finally got their stuff sorted at that school, all their work finally done but sometimes Gabriel gets stuck doing some work from Moka, fighting her in the gym a few times but failed a couple of times but he still keeps going for a while but finally on the next day on Tuesday during the class the teacher would inform the class that tomorrow will involve in an excursion to the human world, they are able to blend in with the humans and also go on a trip to a nice place for them to relax and that is the hot springs.

After class Gabriel walks with Damian outside of the school thinking about this trip "So how many times you went back to the human world?"

"This is my second time, the first time i ran away and wanted to see my families graves."

"Your family is dead?" he stops for the moment looking at him

"Yeah... before i was a vampire they were killed in an accident, i don't have any family left..." he looks down for the moment thinking back of his past "But then Akua found me... well I'm glad she found me."

"So you still have strong feelings for her."

"Yeah." He looks back "Us two finally talked and the only reason why she hasn't seen me for a while because she wanted to stay with her mother after the king died, can't blame her but she always wanted to see me but wasn't the time, she wanted me to become a true vampire before we can meet again."

"I am sorry Damian."

"Hey at least now i got my life turned around thanks to her, she is something and so is Moka."

"Hey try not to hit on her, trust me..." he walks past him heading to his dorm

"Oh don't worry i won't... EVER." He goes after him

Gabriel would head through his room but then he spots Moka sitting by the bed yet again like last time, he almost gasp but he closes the door and doesn't make a sound "Your here again?" he whispers to her

"Gabriel-"

"Look can we not to the training again today i just finally got a break from my work plus i can't really spread my vampiric wings yet so maybe don't push me off the building."

"We are about to take a trip to your human world..."

"Hmn?" he moves closer to her "You still thinking about all that?"

"Yes i have, it won't be long before i have to meet your family and tell them that we will soon be engaged and you becoming a full fledge vampire."

"Uhm lets not tell them about all that... if we tell them about i am a vampire and you turned me to become a king then that will just make things worse."

"I thought you wanted to tell the truth to them?" she looks up at him then gets off his bed

"It's just they don't know about all this so whatever happens maybe just say your my... girlfriend?"

"What so i am your girlfriend now..." she places her hands on her hips

"Hey at least it's better than telling them that you are my fiancé."

"Fine then but before we get to meet your family we are taking a trip to a pace far away from your area, the hot springs we are going... but i prefer not to go there."

"Vampires hate water i take it? But how do you take a shower?"

"That's..." she looks away

"Forget i asked... but maybe if you don't want to meet my parents then there is no need to go on a trip there, i will go alone and see them and i won't say anything about all this."

"Very well then i will stay where i am but i won't leave your sight in the hot springs." She walks out of the room "By the way you can't go into water so don't try it."

"Of course... and you shouldn't be watching me in the hot springs in the first place."

She would remain silent for the moment then leaves the room. Gabriel turns back and lies on the bed while Moka walks out of the dorm to return to her room; Damian spots her leaving but doesn't say a word so he heads to his room to finally get some sleep and same goes for Gabriel but was hard to sleep when he kept thinking about his family and what would happen if he told them the truth of what is going on here.

The next day Gabriel woke up early and got out of bed, do a little exercise for a bit just to warm himself up before going to check on Damian but was nowhere to be seen, he would head outside but there was no one around since most of them are still asleep but he did spot Ruby nearby holding a couple of books in her hand she did spot Gabriel for the moment but would keep walking to the library but two students would come out of the library looking over to Ruby for the moment, one of them try to trip her over causing her to lose her books and fall to the ground causing her dress to lift up showing their underwear to the two and Gabriel when he walks over but looks to the side for the moment.

She would look back while the guys were laughing, she blush a bit and raise her staff towards them sending this water ball towards them hitting their chests hard sending them flying through the area crashing against the bins, after that she fixes herself up and was about to grab her books but looks back noticing Gabriel again.

"You here to try to be a pervert!?" She aims her staff at him

He would raise his hands "Easy there i was about to help but looks like you got that cover." He looks over to the two students still lying there "Can't believe they did that..."

She grabs her books and looks back to Gabriel "There's some stupid group around here, those who are losers and perverts try to get a shot at some girls like us... unbelievable i can't believe i fell for this..."

"Could have been worse..." he shrugs

"Do you want to die?"

"No i am just saying..."

She sighs and turns back "If you wish to stop anyone else then come with me then, i am sure Moka wouldn't mind if you come with me so i can prepare for this trip." She walks towards the door opening it and walking through then Gabriel would follow her.

Ruby would then go off elsewhere while Gabriel was in the library sitting by the table looking at the books she was holding before, he kept looking through pages but then he would spot something important, it told the story of another Espada blade just like the Oculus was different, it had description or writing like someone wrote this in a journal but was sent into this book, it shows another blade on the page showing this long sword that looks like a regular blade but was slightly bigger of that of a Katana but different.

He would look on the right page reading the description saying "I have encountered this strange world that is far different from my world, i wanted to return back but somehow powerful beings destroyed my way out of here so now i am trapped in this world thanks to the vampire who possess the Oculus."

"We did battle many times with the user of the Oculus, the one who is a vampire king wishes to do battle with me to increase our strength, if i defeat him then i could return home to my world but i don't think i will ever defeat him and return home."

"I wish to make a deal that if i do get defeated i would want my sword the Dawnbringer to return home so that the next person to wield my blade will fulfil my legacy as the next legendary swordsman."

Before he was able to read more, Ruby would appear wearing different clothes wearing a type of teacher outfit as she would be doing for the trip, Gabriel looked a bit confused for the moment he would just shake his head and was about to close the book but before he does that he looks back to Ruby to ask her about this.

"Say Ruby you know this?" he shows her the book with the writing of the user of the Dawnbringer

"Heard about that, many people told stories about that but i wasn't there because that was thirty years ago."

"Whatever happen to the Dawnbringer?"

She would shrug "Don't know..." she would grab her books "Can i have my book back?"

He would lend her back the book and she goes elsewhere while Gabriel remains where he was, he couldn't stop thinking about that sword and his Oculus thinking he should ask Moka but he doesn't have time for that yet. Meanwhile Moka would be heading to the academy and notices Kokoa nearby looking over towards her, Moka place her hands on hips looking over to her knowing what she is about to do.

"Do we really have to do this?"

"Yes."

"Don't i even have anything to say to this because i really don't have time for this."

"You say that all the time!" She takes out a sword from her band and stands ready with it

"Just where do you get all these weapons?"

"That's none of your business." She would run towards her with her sword in the air with two hands to it while Moka would just stand there for the moment

Moka would soon lay a kick in the air once she got close, she hits her hands sending that sword flying back towards the academy, Gabriel was outside walking by the side of the building doesn't know the sword is coming towards him, before Moka would shout out to duck Gabriel looks to the side and grabs the blade before it touched him, touching the front of the blade with one hand to it, his eyes glows red for the moment and looked a bit confused as you don't see a flying sword coming out of nowhere all the time, Moka lets a deep sighs walking over towards Gabriel while Kokoa would just stand there crossing her arms then soon she would go after Moka towards him.

"You alright?" Moka said to him

"Yeah I'm fine... didn't really see this coming..." he aims the handle of the sword to Kokoa "This belongs to you?"

Kokoa would grab the handle "Whatever..." she walks back and goes off elsewhere

"Does... does she have a problem with me or is it just you?"

"She just wants to be the superior one, she always wanted to fight me when we were children." She looks over to her as she keeps walking "She will not stop until i lose against her but she isn't getting close to it." She looks back to Gabriel "Maybe when she gets older she will find a mate and then maybe she could defeat me... but this is just ridiculous."

"I get it... so what you going to do?"

"Nothing, don't worry i am used to this."

"Yes but i know there will be some casualties if she keeps using weapons like that... where does she get them?"

"Don't ask." She would start to go off elsewhere but Gabriel would go after her.

More of the students who were asleep started to finally get out of bed and head to the academy while those who are going on the trip would start heading through the forest and would have to wait there for a while until everyone is there, both Moka and Gabriel stands together with the crowd and soon Damian and others would be coming through the forest while Kokoa would be force to stay behind but she will interfere in this trip and Moka would already know about this but remains silent. For a while later the bus finally got here with Ruby on the bus ready to go, she goes back on the bus and lets everyone get onboard ready to head out.

Took a while before they would get there, heading through the same tunnel but takes them elsewhere instead of that area Gabriel went to, he was sitting next to Moka on the bus looking out the window seeing the strange colours but soon they vanish as they reach the other side making to the human world seeing the large town and city in the far away distance, he looks back to Moka while she looks out the window also then looks to Gabriel but would remain silent and looks forward seeing Damian sitting in front of him next to Kurumu.

Took a while before they make it there but when they do they make it to a sort of old Japanese theme building, large building with two people at the front wearing Kimonos waiting for them to come through, Ruby would come out of the bus first and then the others would go down to head to the building, Ruby would be in charge of this so the males and females gets a separate area, she goes off with the females while Gabriel and Damian walks with the boys but they would walk off elsewhere.

"Well this feels like we went in the past... last time i was here" Damian said to Gabriel

"I know how you feel."

"So you are going to meet your parents?"

"Maybe but i don't think i should tell them about all of this."

"Yeah that's a bad idea, don't try to do it."

"I won't... but Moka still thinks she should go meet my family and i bet that's a bad idea..."

"Well if she is going i want to come too, always wonder who your mother and father look like."

Gabriel would stop for the moment then holds onto his pendant "My father... he died long ago."

"Oh..."

"Yeah." He walks forward finding a room to relax before going to find anything to eat around here

Damian would remain where Gabriel is while the others started to undress to get into the hot springs to relax "Shame we can't take a dip but we can't get into water." He slightly laughs

"Yeah that's annoying is there anything else were afraid of?"

"You will find out."

He sighs and lies back the ground "Whatever."

The girls also started to have some fun in the water; bathing together while some guys on the other side did wanted to peak in but they couldn't due to Ruby. Ruby installed a magical shield around the area so they don't try to pass through their area so now they don't have to deal with that but Moka would leave the hot springs since she cannot enter, she goes alone elsewhere maybe go to see Gabriel and Damian knowing they won't be in the hot springs.

Gabriel would walk with Damian elsewhere moving outside of the place near the pond just talking to one another and also about the other sword the Dawnbringer "I guess the whole theory about other worlds were true... there was a weapon like the Oculus called the Dawnbringer."

"Well that sounds cool; think that sword is in this world? Maybe i could use it."

He slightly laughs "Oh yeah right... say..." he looks back "Do you sense Moka near?"

"Yeah i could have sworn i sense her nearby, it's us three vampires here at the moment unless Kokoa is here."

"Great." He turns around "I guess we should head back before there is a whole mess in there, but this presence is new to me."

"Yeah... it's almost as if..."

"Hold on..." he would walk forward while Damian stands where he is but he looks to the side then looks up seeing the night sky. Gabriel stops for the moment "It's probably nothing..."

"Yeah... looks like it." A different voice was heard behind Gabriel, both he and Damian looks back seeing someone else standing there with blue and black hair and red eyes like a vampire, also wearing a darker coat and black suit. This vampire had his hand over Damian's neck choking him lifting him up off the ground.

"Damia-"

"Your nothing." He throws him towards Gabriel crashing against him sending the two on the ground; he then started walking towards them while Gabriel slowly gets up off the ground.

Gabriel gets back up while he just stands there "Victor..." he would start punching him across the face twice then punches his chest pushing him backwards while he does, he punches one more time but he notices that didn't even do anything to him as he just stands there like nothing happen.

"My turn." He would punch him to the chin sending Gabriel flying back and crashing into the water, he started to feel the sting of the water killing him he tries to run out of the water while Victor gets close to him "Your pathetic... you are not going to become the king."

Once Gabriel got out of the water Victor would grab him and throw his face into the water and hold him where he was letting him suffer and drown in water, waiting for him to stop as he keeps struggling but finally help arrived as Moka would appear in front of Victor and lays a kick across his face sending Victor falling back close to Damian while Damian and Gabriel lies there unconscious, Moka would drag Gabriel out of the water while keeping an eye on Victor moving his hand over his mouth.

"What are you doing here Victor?"

"You know why i am doing here Moka... i am here to see how strong that king is." He looks down at Gabriel seeing his face all red burnt "I guess i was right, he is just a kid and you are soon to marry a weak child. Your father would be ashamed to this."

"Shut up!" she runs towards him to try to kick his face in but he grabs her and would throw her over him to slam her to the ground hard with her head.

Victor would look back to Gabriel "I guess this race will die, all thanks to you Gabriel... that Oculus will soon belong to me the moment i find it... i will be the king, not you." He would spread his vampiric wings and flies out of there while Gabriel just lies there looking up at him flying out of there.

Moka slowly gets back up while Damian was still on the ground breathing heavily, she goes towards Gabriel moving her hands to both sides of his face looking down at him as he just lies there "Gabriel... Gabriel... i am sorry..."

"Moka..."

"This field trip... is a disaster..." she looks back seeing the mess what has just happen "Damn you Victor..."


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriel and Damian lie in the bed in the room while the students were still having their time like nothing outside happen as they weren't there, the only people who know about this right now are Ruby and Kurumu as Moka brought them into this mess since she cannot contact her sisters in this world. Moka would be on her knees next to Gabriel looking at his burnt face, waiting for him to wake up she remains silent and wouldn't give him any blood and started to think about what Gabriel was talking to her on the bus.

"Say Moka have you ever heard of a weapon called the Dawnbringer?"

She looks over to him "How do you know that name?"

"I saw it in a book, looks like your dad fought against someone who has the same weapon like him."

"Why do you care about this weapon?"

"I get the feeling that maybe if it's in this world we could use it too, maybe give it to Damian." He looks forward knowing Damian would have heard that.

He would look back "Whats this about another Espada?"

"Look... i know Damian is maybe stronger than i am but if we both have two Espada's then we could defeat Victor."

"Hmmnn that would be perfect but the sword is gone and only you can become the only Espada to use against Victor. I know you can do it."

"Hmmn guess you're right."

"Say if we both have Espada's then we both can beat the hell out of each other with them." Damian slightly laughs at the two

He slightly laughs also "True. One more thing Moka, maybe you should... you know stop with the blood kissing?"

"What?" she blushes a bit then looks away "I thought you liked that."

"Who wouldn't but if i have to become strong then i can't keep relying on your blood all the time, i have to do this myself in order to fight Victor, i will become strong my way but if i am close to death then you can use it."

"So in other words if i kill him then you can revive him."

"Damian i am going to pretend i didn't hear that." She looks back to him

Back in the room Damian slowly wakes up from his slumber, he started coughing a bit when he slowly gets up and Moka looks over towards him "You're fine now Damian, that means Gabriel will wake up soon."

He looks over to Moka "You... you haven't gave him your blood?"

"He wanted to get strong without the blood but if he doesn't wake up i will use it to bring him back quickly."

"You guys shouldn't have come here in the first place." Ruby said to them

"It's not their fault there dealing with a power hungry idiot." Kurumu replied

Moka would look over towards Kurumu "How much do you know about all this?"

"I know enough to help... on one condition."

"I am not giving you Gabriel."

"Just something else, you know what i mean."

She sighs looking back to Gabriel seeing his eyes slowly opening "Gabriel?"

His face started to slowly heal in time as he opens his eyes slowly moving his head to the side to Moka, she would stand there relief that he is fine, Gabriel would move his hand slowly to hold her hand for the moment, she slightly smiles holding his hand. Damian would be getting off the floor then leans against the wall he looks over to Ruby and Kurumu for the moment then back to the two.

"So Victor now knows about Gabriel... well that is going to be a problem now."

"You idiots almost cause this trip to be a failure and that is all you have to say about all this?" Ruby said looking over to Damian then crosses her arms "You should have been the one Victor kills."

"Hey what is that suppose to mean?"

"You know what i mean." She turns back and walks out of the room but soon Damian would go after her while Kurumu would wait in the room for a while but since she isn't needed here she turns back and moves out of there to maybe hear this discussion between Damian and Ruby.

"Hey!" He shouts out to her as she keeps walking but soon she stops and turns back "Just what the hell is your problem with me... when are you going to stop this?"

She looks back "Hey you're the one who started all of this mess in the first place!"

"I had no choice Ruby; we couldn't be boyfriend and girlfriend because i was chosen to be mate with Akua."

"And then you tell me about this, two months in our relationship?"

"I... i didn't want to ruin this but i wanted to stay like this, i wanted to be friends with you but when you kissed me that day i pretty much forgotten about Akua." He walks close to her "She left me for almost a year and i thought i could hang with other girls but i knew she would return one day and i had to stop this before this gets too far."

"Yes well there is no way i will forgive you so back off." She would walk off while Damian stands where he is

He lets a deep sighs and turns back noticing Kurumu "If you like i am available." She winks at him and walks after Ruby while Damian stood where he was for the moment.

"Unbelievable..."

Gabriel started to walk out of the room and moves to the side of the building with Moka by his side "I can't believe Victor did that."

"I can't believe he appeared out of nowhere." He looks at Moka "He is strong isn't he?"

"Yes... i don't think i can match against him even if i tried i won't be able to defeat him."

"So i really need that Oculus right about now before he finds it, i need to use that sword." He turns back

"You shouldn't do that now... plus we were suppose to meet your family."

"It's far too late for all that now, we have to get back to work..." he sighs and looks up "I can't stay here and have fun and have a dark presence behind my shoulder." He looks back to her "I need the Oculus and i need a place to train."

"I may know an area but if you want to go back into this then i may know a place besides the vampiric castle."

"Then we should go." He looks to the side seeing Damian standing by "You coming with us out of here?"

"Yeah..." he crosses his arms "That bitch took me by surprise; i will not deal with that again."

"Then we know what to do." He looks back to Moka "Were ready."

"Well then... we should go and let these students have their fun around here..." she walks past them "I will inform Ruby before we leave."

"Then i got enough time to see them before i go."

At Gabriel's house both his sister and his mother by the window in the kitchen cleaning up the dishes together, Gabriel would just stand there on the other side of the road smiling at the two as his sister splashes a bit of water to his mother, Moka would stand by his side looking over to the two then back to Gabriel but remains silent and turns back and walks away and soon Gabriel would do the same, backing off and returning with her to the bus where they can take them elsewhere while the rest of the students still stay around in the world.

Kokoa would also make it there but she was too late knowing they have left a while ago, she got off her bike and runs in the building but soon she got kicked out of the building thanks to Ruby but she stayed around there for a while asking where is Moka and the others but she said nothing as she doesn't know where they are.

The three head through a portal together to go to another place on earth, a ski resort far away from any human population for the three to go, there were a few people around but they too were not human they were something else.

"Is this another dimensional world?" Gabriel looks back to Moka

"Were still on earth but far away this area where non humans live; the Yokai academy isn't the only place where we can live... it's just a place for those like us can learn."

"So who lives here?" Damian walks forward through the snow seeing his legs halfway in the snow "Bloody hell..."

"This place belongs to the race of Yuki-Onna or in other words the Snow Women."

"The snow women?" Gabriel looks back seeing Moka walking past them heading to a building that was far away from their area "Great..."

They head through the snow to reach to the resort, took them a while before they got there but when they did make it there they notice a few people wearing white and silver robes bowing to them as they were expecting they would come here, Moka stands in the middle of the two walking forward seeing someone she hasn't seen for a long time. This woman stood in front of the others very youthful woman with purple silver hair which is tied up, blue-purple eyes, and a lollipop in her mouth, which keeps her body cool in warm climates. She wears a white kimono with a purple obi sash.

"Well i didn't expect the vampires would come in the snowing resort." She slightly laughs at her

"This is Tsurara Shirayuki."

"Please... call me Shira." She looks over to the two "And i take it there your mates?"

"No..."

"Kind of..."

"Well actually..."

"Not a word Gabriel."

Shira walks over towards Gabriel "So you are the one that-"

"Tsurara you better not try anything to Gabriel... we just came here for training and that is it."

"Oh." She looks back "Very well then, they will escort you three to your rooms and if there's any more vampires coming then you better let me know now." She walks back over to Moka

The two heads inside the building with the servants escort them to their rooms while Moka talks to Tsurara about the situation and soon Akua would have to enter this place while Gabriel and Damian would take a break by trying to relax in their rooms but during the walk Gabriel would notice that someone was leaning against the corner looking over to him but she hides herself from him, knowing it was one of them but he would keep walking as it's probably something he shouldn't deal with now.

The group would take their leave once Gabriel and Damian were at their separate rooms away from one another, Damian was lying on the ground while Gabriel walks forward but he looks at his hand for the moment remembering what he had sustain during that skirmish with Victor, without Moka's help he would have been killed and his whole thing of the vampires have ended but he did started to think why he didn't kill him when he had the chance because now he will find a way to beat him again and this time he will try to do everything he can to complete his training and wield the Espada.

Someone would open the door while Gabriel was facing the other way, he looks to the side "I prefer to be alone for the moment can you please leave me be Moka..." he looks back seeing it wasn't Moka it was someone else a snow woman.

This woman had a lollipop in her mouth has light purple hair, blue eyes and with a bit of purple at the top. Her pupils are not black, but they are blue, she wears a light brown pleated checkered skirt, a white sweatshirt with long dark blue sleeves with a black singlet underneath and a yellow pendant. She wears long dark and light purple striped stockings with white shoes and has a belt tied to her left leg.

"Hello..." she said quietly towards him

"Uhm... who are you?"

"Call me Mizore..." she smiles and started walking towards him

"Uhm... can i help you Mizore?"

"I need your help..." she got close to him placing her hands over his chest "Love..." she suddenly froze Gabriel in this frozen prison freezing him where he was

Damian would walk in and notices the two but looks at Gabriel "Oh what the hell... what is it with him and the woman around here..." he walks over "Listen girl you shou-" She fires off this frozen ray blast towards him hitting his arm and soon it would freeze his whole body making him stuck in an ice prison too.

"Now i have two." She smiles then notices Moka and Shira standing there, Moka looked cross and was ready to do something but Shira would step forward

"Now now my daughter, you can't have those two men they are love for someone else."

"What... but mother..."

"You should listen to her." Moka walks forward then looks at Damian, she would kick the ice prison shattering it instantly and sending Damian against the wall to the ground.

"Which one is your love... him." She looks at Damian for the moment then looks back to Gabriel "It's him isn't it?"

"Damn right it is now let him go."

"So you two are a love couple..." Shira slightly laughs behind her back

"Shut up." she walks past Mizore but she stares at her for the moment with her red eyes and Mizore would stare her back but she backs off and returns to mother while Moka does the same thing to Gabriel, shattering the prison and looking back to the two "We are not here for fun, we have a task to do so if you're going to be a problem then we better start it now because i really don't have time for interference."

"I am sure my daughter didn't mean to make you mad, she just likes to see men like them around in these parts, especially people with a different race, we never get that many attention out here with the other races and we never had the chance to visit Yokai academy so Mizore stays here and waits for the perfect man to come by."

Gabriel stands back up "It's ok Moka... at least now we can begin..." he looks over to Mizore "You shouldn't really do that to someone and say that you love them from the start, it wouldn't end well."

"I am sorry..." she looks to the side blushing

"Hmn... names Gabriel, nice to meet you two."

"We should begin now Gabriel, Akua is coming here soon with the sword."

"She's coming here now?" Damian looks over to Moka "Well then... finally we can meet again."

"Yes now i will be in the other room." Moka walks out of there but looks at Mizore "I will be keeping an eye on the area and making sure no one interrupts your sleep."

Mizore lets a deep sighs and got sad for the moment as she was thinking of going back to his room at night but Shira would turn back and place her hand on her shoulder both walking out of the room together and Damian would look back to Gabriel then walks out of there, they would have to pretend that whole thing never happen in here but they are still freezing cold out here even though Moka doesn't seem to care but they do.

Later that night Gabriel finally fell asleep on the bed and so does Damian but Damian couldn't sleep after what just happen and Moka would be in the other room awake sitting on the couch and crossing her legs and crossing her arms, she waits for a while and soon she decided to go see Gabriel but he was already asleep in the dark in the bed, she started to close the door and moves closer towards him and would slowly lie in the bed lying next to him looking at him slowly moving her hand over his cheek while he sleeps, starting to worry about him as maybe he might die if he fights Victor again.

"I really don't want to see you in this condition Gabriel... and i do want you to become the perfect vampire, but do not go too far all for me Gabriel. I will not let Victor take you from me." She moves her hand to his cheek and through his hair while she talks "Love you... Gabriel..."


	8. Chapter 8

Akua made it to the place where Damian and the others were resting at the moment, Damian would be outside noticing her coming he would head over to greet her while the Snow women were elsewhere, she even brought the Oculus that was still in the case, holding it under her shoulder while she walks over to Damian to greet him back with a gentle kiss then walks inside to place the sword on the table then goes to see how Moka and Gabriel are going as they are still asleep in the bedroom.

Moka fell asleep while she was lying next to Gabriel in the cover, Gabriel roll to the side in front of her moving his arm around her while he was still asleep, when Akua and Damian walks in seeing the two together Akua smiles at them and wouldn't say anything to them.

"How cute they are." She leans against the side of the door looking at them

"She fell asleep in there since some girl wanted to take a shot with him but now she is keeping an eye on him."

"Well i always knew Moka would get soft one way or the other."

Damian looks back to Akua "Well since there still asleep i think you owe me a date."

"Sure." She turns back and walks out of there while Damian closes the door and follows her outside heading out elsewhere.

Gabriel would be the first to wake up slowly opening his eyes and seeing a blur a bit but once his sight was cleared he would see Moka lying in front of him facing his way, his eyes wide for the moment and moving his head back away from her noticing he had his arm around her. Moka would also slowly wake up opening her eyes seeing Gabriel looking at her, her eyes wide for a second and blushes a bit before pushing Gabriel away from her and moving back by getting up off the bed.

Gabriel also stands up looking over to her "Did you have to do that?"

She sighs looking away "I... forget it." She walks out of there but Gabriel would grab her arm.

"Moka..."

"What-" she turns back and suddenly Gabriel would kiss her in the room, she froze for the moment then she would kiss him back by wrapping her arms around his neck. Soon she would stop and leans her forehead against him "Sorry..."

"It's ok... i am ready for the next training Moka."

Both of them would head out of the room but they fix themselves up before going, seeing Shira nearby with two other snow women she would look back and remains silent to them. Gabriel would look to the side seeing the display case of his sword still inside of it, he would walk over towards it while Moka was speaking to Shira for the moment. Gabriel slowly moves his hand over the case seeing it glow for the moment then stops, he looks back to Moka as she and Shira walks forward towards him, Moka would nod to him and he looks back down to the case and slowly opens it up there the sword would glow brighter but finally once Gabriel place his hand over the handle it would stop and he draws it out of the case taking a step back looking at the blade then back to Moka slightly smiling at her as he was ready for this.

Gabriel and Moka head off away from the place wondering where Akua and Damian went as they were nowhere to be seen but they will come back in due time so it's perfect for a training alone together. They stand on the edge of the cliff in the blizzard Gabriel stands by the cliff holding his sword with two hands in front of him looking over to Moka as she stands their hands on hips looking at him.

"An Espada is a deadly weapon in this world, the weapon cannot be broken or blunt or anything, they possess strange power and only you can unlock them."

"Doesn't your dad use this sword; why not tell me about the techniques he uses."

"Yes but i notice that usually when a king uses this sword the power of that sword is changed right now you can decide what power it holds as you are now the wielder of that sword for now."

"So if i die this sword will find another user."

"Yes."

"Then i better not die. I am ready for this Moka so do whatever you can to make me stronger."

"Then you better be ready to fight." She looks to the side and Mizore would be walking over next to Moka

"Mizore... what are you doing here?"

"She will be your opponent, go fight her."

"I am going to enjoy this time together Gabriel." She said and her hair started to get longer and turn to ice along with her hands also becoming ice claws.

"Uhh okay then..." he stands ready

Mizore would then start to send a strong blizzard towards him causing him to move backwards close to the cliff, once he looks back to the edge she would run over towards him to start clawing his face in but he moves his sword forward to block her attacks but slowly moves back a bit getting closer against the edge but he would try to strike back still holding the sword with two hands swinging forward making Mizore to back off and soon it causes Gabriel to cut some of her claws causing her to moan in pain for the moment.

Gabriel lowers his sword holding it with two hands "Woah are you ok?"

She smiles for the moment as her claws regenerates quickly, sending another blizzard back at him and causing him to go moving back and soon go falling off the cliff, causing Moka to walk over towards the edge with Mizore looking down to see if he is still alive. When they made it to the side of the cliff they notice he was dangling there with his sword stuck against the side of the cliff holding it with two hands looking up at the two.

"You shouldn't let your guard down Gabriel... snow women can just repair their claws out here..." Moka said then turns back "When you get back up here we can begin again."

"Seriously!" He tries to climb up but couldn't

She sighs and looks back "We already started and he is already defeated."

"Then maybe i should get into this fight." Damian said walking behind Moka while Akua would be with him but stops behind her as Damian keeps walking towards the cliff

He looks down at Gabriel still stuck there "Hey Gabriel!" he yelled out to him "Why don't you use your claws?"

"Claws..."

"Yeah i am sure you got that, hurry up and release your vampiric powers before Moka has to save your life again!" he turns back and walks back to Moka "Give him a minute."

Damian looks forward waiting for him to come, crossing his arms waiting and looks at Mizore walking over towards the group all looking to the side of the cliff. One minute later he would finally get up there, slowly climbing up there reaching to the top slowly getting up off the ground holding his sword trying to catch his breath then looks back up to the group, he smiles and stands up ready and started walking towards them holding his sword tight.

"Oh he wants a fight." Damian said walking over towards him

Once both of them reach to one another Damian was about to punch him while Gabriel swings his sword but Damian grabs his hand and then punch his chest then was about to do it again but Gabriel blocks his punch with his other hand and kicks forward breaking free from his grip with his hand that was holding his sword and swings forward to cut his chest but Damian raise his arm to let that take the cut as he moved back. Gabriel keeps swinging forward while Damian keeps blocking his attacks but once he found an opening he ducks and runs forward to tackle Gabriel but all he did was moved back from his pushed then would knee his chest and face twice and throws him to the side and uses his sword to cut his neck when he threw him, once he hits the ground he looks back over to Gabriel quickly and smiles at him, both of them would walk around circling around together not making a move on one another, Moka, Akua and Mizore would just watch and notices the sword started to glow for the moment as Gabriel was soon to do something that will awaken his powers and that sword.

Damian charges towards him and Gabriel would move his sword behind him and once he got closer he swings it back forward sending this red and black wave from the swing he raise in the air, causing the strike to be critical than before, striking his arm and his chest and sending him flying back and crashes to the ground, with that Akua would run over towards Damian who is still alive while Gabriel stands there victorious for now.

Akua would bite her arm and gives her blood to Damian to drink while Moka walks over towards him "You done well but it isn't enough."

"I know..."

"That's why you have to keep fighting... and to also fix your hair." She notices that a bit of his hair was white while the rest is still the same.

"My hair?" he presses his hair down noticing some of it is white "What the..."

"Once your hair becomes white like mine then you will be full complete, you still got a lot to go Gabriel." She turns back and walks back to the house and so do the others.

Moka looks back while Gabriel turns back "You coming back?"

Gabriel looks back "Not yet... i still got a few things to learn from this sword."

"Hmn..." she turns back and keeps walking with the others while Gabriel walks forward close to the edge of the cliff, he looks at his sword for the moment then looks back out to the frozen fields

The others inside would be in a feast with the snow women just to finally get out of the cold but inside it felt like this whole place has the same temperature as outside, they all knee down by this small table with the others, got a lot of food on the table and was ready to dig in but Moka would hesitate for the moment thinking about Gabriel for the moment but Akua would bump her arm slightly making her to wake up.

"If you want to watch Gabriel then just go out there and keep an eye on him."

"He is fine."

"He would be if you are by his side, you can't let him fight against Victor alone or he will die."

"I am well aware of that, he just needs-"

"Training? I don't think Victor will wait a few months for him to be complete, he will come again and this time he might go after you just to make Gabriel go after him, he will die."

She sighs and stands up "I will be going to bed..." she was about to walk out of there

Damian looks back "Which bed would that be?"

She stops for the moment but she keeps going, Akua looks back to Damian and he looks away and continues eating. Back to Gabriel he would practice swinging his sword and moving backwards to do some moves with the sword just to use against Victor if he can, once he stops he started to picture that time when Victor got there and almost beat him dead, he looks serious and continues going swinging his sword for a little while longer, ignoring everything around him but it wouldn't be long before something weird happens.

"You're not good enough Gabriel." A voice that echoed through his mind

Gabriel looks back and around seeing nothing "Who's there?"

"Close your eyes and open your mind."

He lowers the sword and looks around again, walking forward to the edge and sits down crossing his legs together by the side, placing his sword by his lap before closing his eyes. Gabriel would try to remove anything that he hears, taking a deep breath to calm down and relax, trying to open his mind to see what he should see but would take a while because he couldn't just get everything done in a matter of minutes.

Took a while longer than he thought but finally he was able to see through his mind and his sword that lies there glows bright in red. Gabriel finally opens his eyes and he could only see black but was still able to see himself seeing only an endless void, he stands up and walks forward and notices that his sword was gone, he looks around and once he looks back there was someone else before him, sitting on the ground facing the other way.

"Who are you?" His voice echoed through the void

The man with the red long hair and red and black coat looks to the side then slowly stands up, he was taller than Gabriel, and he had two belts on that held the Oculus in a sheath along with darker red pants. His eyes were pure red of blood and had this strange symbol on his chest; he could only see the top while the bottom part was covered by his shirt.

"Who are you?"

"Is that a trick question?" he too echoed through the void but his voice was darker than Gabriel's "You know who i am."

Gabriel looks down seeing the handle of the Oculus, knowing it was his "That sword belongs to me... hand it over."

"Are you sure that sword belongs to you?"

"The sword is the Oculus, it has chosen me to be the –"

"I don't think so." He slowly draws the sword "The sword does belong to the wielder who is next in line... but what of the original?" He looks at the sword then back to Gabriel

"Wait... you're the original?"

"You can call me... Bloodborne."

"You're the original."

"Yes you already said that. I was the first to wield the Oculus." He walks forward "My father gave me one of the ten weapons, my power and my life is now bond to the Oculus and the only people who are ready to use my sword must become better than i could have done."

"So what does that mean... do i have to fight you right here and now?"

"That is right." He walks forward again "You beat me then i will teach you the powers this sword possess, the others before you have defeated me so let's see if you can beat me." He throws his sword in front of Gabriel stabbing the ground while he holds his hand in the air and suddenly he creates another Oculus in his hand, forming itself in blood until it is complete. He holds it tight and lowers his sword and stands ready waiting for Gabriel.

"This will be difficult." Gabriel said in his mind "Going up against the man who has already mastered the sword, fighting him with this..." he looks down at his sword "It won't go well..."

"You are right Gabriel; you won't be able to defeat me with that sword." He said out loud to him knowing he can hear his thoughts "But if you did manage to master the sword i would be able counter attack all your moves since i am part of that sword and you, but now you just got the sword." He walks closer "That means i do not know your techniques yet so right now this is perfect for our skirmish."

Gabriel took a step back but he would act serious and charges towards him, leaping in the air to swing down at him while he does the same thing, both clash against one another with their swords both landing to the ground still have their swords together but soon both would back off and swings at one another but soon Bloodborne would strike a hit to his chest making Gabriel move back and causing his actual body back to the real world to sustain the same damage he just inflicted.

Gabriel charges again and swings down at him but he moves to the side quickly and swings to the side cutting Gabriel's hand, Gabriel looks at him and swings to the side hitting his sword as he tries to back off but then he runs up to him again and continues swinging the Oculus at him repeatedly with one hand to it seeing he is able to block all of his attacks but when Bloodborne would try to hit his sword away and tries to do a stab to his face, he would be able to see it in time and moves his head out of the way, he grabs the handle of his sword then swings forward but Bloodborne would kick the bottom of his sword causing Gabriel to let go of his weapon and causes Bloodborne to strike at his hand causing him to back off away from him, looking at his bloodied hand for the moment but once he looks back to him he saw his sword aiming so close to his neck he was so close from killing him right here but he moves to the side but he did sustain a cut to the neck and Bloodborne would be moving forward away from Gabriel for the moment then looks back to him standing ready.

"You cannot defeat me in this way Gabriel... get focus and attack!" he runs towards him

Gabriel moves backwards to start blocking his attacks, after a while of moving back and blocking he started to get a few cuts on his body, two cuts on his left shoulder three cuts to the chest and another one to his left leg as he couldn't block all the attacks. He would jump back away from him and he started to try to catch his breath still holding his sword and stands ready to fight again.

"This is over..." he shakes his head "You are not good enough, i guess Moka will see you die and she will just forget about you." He lets a deep sighs "I am going to finish this, one final attack." He stands ready

He closes his eyes for the moment "I am sorry Moka if i failed you." He stands ready and does the same stance Bloodborne does then both of them would charge at the same time.

Once both of them reach close to one another in slow motion both of them held their swords with one hand to their swords both about to try to stab one another and during that close of the stab Bloodborne knows he can stab him before he can get him, he did started to see Gabriel's sword started to glow red as blood noticing that all the cuts Gabriel sustain the blood on his body started to move towards his hand and the handle of his sword, making his sword stronger than before and also cause Gabriel to slowly get halfway his hair to turn to white while knowing that he is unlocking another vampiric power and that is the will to fly.

Before Bloodborne was just about to hit his neck he notices that wings started to come out of Gabriel's back and causes him to fly above him, he misses his hit and their final attack but Gabriel flew above him his back facing Bloodborne above as he looks up at him. Gabriel turns back and tries to swing down at him while he tries to turn back to swing back at him but this time Gabriel has enough time to strike him before Bloodborne can hit him and with that sword getting stronger he can end this in one shot.

"He's got me... Damn..." He said in his mind seeing Gabriel's sword getting closer to his arm and chest.

"I WIN!" He swings down and the moment he hits him a gust of red light blast throughout the area covering both of them and the entire black void, it even caused Gabriel to get out of his mind and return to the real world, opening his eyes seeing the view of the cliff he was before.

"I did it..." he quickly jumps up and grabs his sword "I did it..." he turns back "Moka!"


End file.
